Rewrite
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Sakura tahu, semenjak perang besar melawan Uchiha Madara hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Cahaya dan cintanya. Naruto dan Sasuke. Baginya dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengubah takdir, walaupun ia harus menggunakan jurus terlarang sekalipun. Time Travel, CANON FIC. Chapter 3: The Misterious ANBU. UPDATED!
1. The Forbidden Jutsu

Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya!

Setelah melihat _feedback_ yang diberikan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublish _Rewrite_ terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya antusiasme _reader_ mengenai tema _Time Shifting_ sangat besar. Saya juga sangat bersemangat untuk menulis fanfiksi ini. Sampai-sampai Kimi No Sei dan Love Story that Has No Beginning belum saya update juga. Maafkan sayaa~ saya akan berusaha mengupdate kedua fanfiksi itu dengan cepat. Hehe.

Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba genre Adventure (yah walaupun ada _Angst_ dan _Romance _seperti fanfiksi saya yang lain tapi pada karya ini saya akan berusaha fokus pada _Action_ dan _Adventure_nya. Tentu saja Romance juga menjadi unsur yang penting disini. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih keras pada perkembangan alur cerita dan ga hanya fokus di Romance saja.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku,

Warning: Canon, Angsty, OOC, Super Power Sakura, Mary Sue, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Sakura tahu, semenjak perang besar melawan Uchiha Madara hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Cahaya dan cintanya. Naruto dan Sasuke. Baginya dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengubah takdir, walaupun ia harus menggunakan jurus terlarang sekalipun.

**Akina Takahashi presents,**

**Rewrite**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: The Forbidden Jutsu**

"Seharusnya kau yang menduduki jabatan merepotkan ini." Sakura meletakkan sehelai jubah berwarna putih dengan tulisan kanji berwarna merah di bagian belakangnya yang bertuliskan "六代目" –Rokudaime. Ia menghela napas sesaat sebelum tangannya membuka lipatan jubah itu dan memakaikannya pada sebuah batu nisan. "Naruto."

Angin berhembus meniup ujung jubah hokage itu hingga membuatnya berkibar. Sakura menutup mata _emerald_nya perlahan. Membayangkan jika Naruto lah yang mengenakan jubah kehormatan itu. Pasti ia akan terlihat sangat gagah. Tentu saja dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan dan senyum lebarnya yang mampu menghangatkan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Ya, benar.

Seharusnya Naruto lah yang mengenakan jubah itu sekarang.

Bukan batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Matanya beralih pada batu nisan yang berada di sebelah batu nisan Naruto. Batu nisan dengan pahatan lambang Uchiha diatasnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah menjadi tambatan hatinya sejak dulu.

Gadis bermata hijau itu menunduk kemudian meletakkan sebuah bunga lili putih diatas makam pemuda itu.

"Apa kabarmu Sasuke?" tanyanya retoris. "Pasti menyenangkan ya bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluargamu lagi." Mata hijau Sakura meredup. "dan… meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

.

Sesaat tak ada suara apapun di area pemakaman itu.

Yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

.

"SYUU" Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Sakura. Ia menutup matanya berusaha menikmati sentuhan angin pada kulitnya. Membuat baju terusan _cheongsam_ merahnya berkibar.

.

"POOF" aktivitasnya terganggu ketika ia merasakan ada sosok Anbu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok Anbu berambut hitam itu.

.

"Hokage-sama, kami berhasil menangkap para _nukenin_ yang berusaha menyerang seorang _shinobi_ Suna di Konoha." Pemuda itu masih berada dalam posisinya. Ia setengah berlutut ketika menghadap Sakura.

"Kerja bagus." Sakura menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya. "Sai."

"Apa perintah Anda selanjutnya?" Pria itu tersenyum. Sama seperti senyum formalnya yang biasanya ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Bunuh mereka semua." Suara Sakura terdengar dingin. Sesaat mata hitam Sai melebar. Namun dengan segera ia kembali memasang senyum palsunya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan pengorbanan Naruto dan Sasuke sia-sia. Aku akan membasmi siapapun yang berusaha merusaknya." Sakura berkata tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di matanya.

"Baik." Sai kembali menunduk memberi hormat. "Kami para Anbu akan melaksanakan perintah Hokage-sama dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"…" Sesaat sebelum Sai menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Sai."

"Ya?" Sai dengan segera menatap wajah Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ino."

Sai tersenyum. "Baik akan saya sampaikan salam Anda pada istri saya."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan cara bicaramu yang terlalu formal itu Sai." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan jelek, _hag_, ataupun sebutan tak pantas lainnya. Tapi sekarang kau memanggilku Hokage-sama? Ini rasanya sangat aneh."

"Ah, saya bisa dihukum pancung jika mengatai pemimpin Konoha-gakure dan juga pemimpin aliansi lima negara dengan sebutan tak pantas seperti itu."

Sakura tertawa. "Benar juga."

"Saya mohon diri." Sai bangkit berdiri. Senyuman masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Sakura-san."

"POOF" Seketika sosok Sai telah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura kembali berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya pada kedua batu nisan di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua berakhir seperti ini."

_Aku akan mengubah segalanya._

_Sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku._

_Sekalipun aku harus membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu semenjak perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berakhir. Pada akhirnya Uchiha Madara tak berhasil melaksanakan _project Tsuki No Me_-nya. Dunia tidak dikuasai oleh genjutsu seperti yang ditakutkan oleh semua _shinobi_ saat itu. Namun semuanya harus dibayar dengan sangat mahal.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Sasuke menggunakan Izanagi dan Susano'o nya secara berlebihan hingga pada akhirnya nyawanya tak tertolong lagi, sementara Naruto melakukan tindakan bunuh diri dan menyeret Uchiha Madara bersamanya. Dengan kekuatan Kurama yang berhasil ia dapatkan kembali dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Ia mengeluarkan _Bijuudama_ terbesar dan terkuat yang pernah ada. Meledakkan Uchiha Madara dan juga... dirinya sendiri.

Tak hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengorbankan diri untuk memenangkan perang ini. Maito Guy, guru kesayangan _Rock Lee_ pun melakukannya. Guy mengeluarkan jurus terlarang yang akan mengakibatkan kematian seketika pada penggunanya. Sang _Konoha's Green Beast_ itu pun akhirnya meninggal tak lama setelah ia mengeluarkan jurus tersebut. Sayang sekali ternyata pengorbanannya tak cukup untuk membunuh Uchiha Madara.

Belum lagi para _shinobi_ yang harus kehilangan nyawa disaat perang melawan _white zetsu_ masih berlangsung. Hyuuga Neji, si jenius dari klan Hyuuga harus kehilangan nyawanya. Tidak hanya Hyuuga Neji, masyarakat sipil Konoha yang tidak ikut berperang pun diserang oleh kawanan _white zetsu_ yang menyamar menjadi anggota keluarga mereka.

Sakura harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat penyerangan ini terjadi. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian ini. Semua shinobi Konoha sedang pergi berperang dan ia tahu Konohamaru dan para _genin_ yang lain telah berusaha keras untuk menghalau pasukan musuh. Namun, perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengakibatkan Konoha dengan cepat dapat dikuasai oleh _zetsu_.

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia menemui Konohamaru yang baru saja sadar dari koma beberapa hari setelah perang berakhir.

"_Sakura-neechan…" Konohamaru menangis keras sambil mencengkram rompi chuunin yang dikenakan Sakura. "Aku sudah berusaha keras tapi…" kata-katanya tersendat. Tangisannya kembali histeris. "Aku tidak dapat melindungi mereka semua! Aku sudah melakukan segala yang aku bisa. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Naruto-niichan?" Seketika mata hijau Sakura melebar ketika ia mendengar nama Naruto disebut. "Kalau Naruto-niichan pasti…"_

"_Kau tidak salah Konohamaru." Sakura memotong perkataan Konohamaru. Sang genin mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dipenuhi air mata. Ia menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Tidak, neechan… kalau Naruto-niichan yang berada di Konoha saat itu, hal ini pasti takkan terjadi."_

_Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ia melepaskan pelukan Konohamaru dari tubuhnya. "Sakura-neechan?" Seketika Konohamaru dapat melihat mata hijau Sakura yang sempat meredup. "Naruto takkan berada di Konoha saat itu. Ia sudah mati sesaat sebelum white zetsu menyerang Konoha."_

_Seketika air mata Konohamaru kembali tumpah. "TIDAK! Ini pasti bohong kan neechan?" pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto-niichan itu kuat. Ia punya chakra kyuubi, ia ninja terkuat yang pernah kukenal. Jadi ini pasti bohong. Naruto-niichan tidak mungkin mati secepat itu."_

"_Ini bohong kan Sakura-neechan?"_

"_Tidak. Ini adalah kebenaran yang harus kau hadapi."_

"_Tidak! Naruto-niichaan!" Konohamaru kembali menangis. "Naruto-niichan masih belum mengajariku Oodama Rasengan, mengajarkanku harem no jutsu, dan belum melihatku menjadi Hokage! Naruto-niichan tidak boleh mati!"_

"_Konohamaru, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi." Sakura mengusap air mata sang cucu hokage ke-3 itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada murid kesayangan Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Kenapa Sakura-neechan tidak menangis? Apakah kau tidak sedih? Apakah kau tidak kehilangan?"_

_Sakura terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru yang berhasil mengusik kembali pikirannya._

"_Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya." Perkataan Sakura berhasil membuat Konohamaru tercengang. "Air mataku, cahayaku, dan juga cintaku." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya menatap mata Konohamaru. "Duniaku sudah berhenti berputar."_

"_Sakura-neechan, maaf aku…"_

"_Aku hampir saja membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku ingin menyusul mereka berdua." Sakura tertawa getir. "Tapi aku tidak yakin jika mereka mau menerimaku di surga jika aku melakukan itu." Ia mengacak rambut coklat Konohamaru. "Jadi Konohamaru… ayo kita wujudkan impian terakhir mereka! Ayo kita wujudkan perdamaian yang selama ini mereka impikan."_

_Konohamaru kembali menangis keras. "Huaaa… Sakura-neechan, hu..hu…hu, aku… aku…"_

"_Aku tahu ini mungkin berlebihan, tapi aku akan berusaha keras." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Mohon bantuannya, Konohamaru-kun!"_

"_Un! Tentu saja, Sakura-neechan!" Konohamaru mengangguk pelan. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya._

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok Anbu yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kazekage-sama datang berkunjung."

"Aa…" Sakura menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kemudian bangkit dari meja kerjanya. "Persilakan ia masuk."

"Baik." Sosok Anbu itu menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka. "Sakura-san."

"Silakan masuk Gaara-san." Sakura berjalan menuju ke pintu. Mempersilakan pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki ruangan.

"Lama tak bertemu." Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ujung ruangan. Mempersilakan Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Baik." Sang Kazekage mengikuti Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"Ocha?" Sakura mengambil teko yang ada di atas meja kemudian menuangkan isinya pada cangkir. Gaara mengangguk pelan. Setelah cangkir itu terisi penuh, ia mempersilakan Gaara untuk segera meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Sang Kazekage mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ada keperluan apa Gaara-san datang kemari?"

Gaara menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku karena sudah membantu seorang _shinobi_ Suna yang diserang oleh sekelompok _nukenin_ malam lalu."

"Aah, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Konoha untuk membantu _shinobi_ aliansi lima negara." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau juga pasti akan membantu kami kan jika seandainya _shinobi_ Konoha yang diserang berada di desamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedamaian yang telah kita dapatkan dengan susah payah ini kembali hilang." Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan serius. "Aku takkan mengampuni orang-orang yang berusaha merusaknya, Gaara-san. Jadi aku mohon, bantu aku untuk melindungi dunia ini dari orang-orang gila yang menyukai peperangan."

"Suna akan selalu menjadi _partner_ Konoha yang dapat dipercaya." Suara dingin Gaara kembali terdengar. Namun entah kenapa dibalik suara dingin itu Sakura dapat mendengar suara yang menenangkan. Sakura tahu dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi Gaara, pemuda itu mencintai desanya lebih dari apapun. Ia pasti akan berusaha melindungi desanya dari ancaman perang. Saat ini Suna dan Konoha telah menjadi aliansi yang sangat dekat. Baik Sakura maupun Gaara, keduanya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkan impian terakhir Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat terbaik mereka.

"Tentu saja aku mempercayai Suna-gakure lebih dari desa _shinobi_ manapun saat ini." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"…"

"Hanya saja ada satu hal yang kukhawatirkan…" Sakura menghela napas. "Sejak kematian Onoki-sama, kondisi pemerintahan Iwa-gakure menjadi tidak stabil. Pihak oposisi berusaha merebut kekuasaan dan keadaan menjadi kacau balau. Kita semua tahu bahwa pihak oposisi tidak pernah menyetujui keberadaan aliansi lima negara. Mereka menganggap bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan pihak yang pernah berperang dengan negaranya sendiri adalah hal yang merugikan. Mereka tidak mempercayai kita dan mereka berusaha untuk menjadikan Iwa sebagai satu-satunya desa yang berkuasa. Hal itu sama seperti prinsip Danzou-san. Dan tentu saja hal itu telah terbukti bisa menimbulkan peperangan antar _shinobi_ kembali terjadi." Sakura terdengar sangat serius kali ini.

"Aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan aliansi lima negara." Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Aku takut mereka berusaha untuk mengadu domba masing-masing negara ataupun memfitnah negara yang satu dengan negara yang lain. _Nukenin_ yang berhasil kami tangkap pun ternyata berasal dari Iwa-gakure. Ia mengakui bahwa misi yang dikerjakannya saat itu adalah untuk membunuh para _shinobi_ Suna dan memfitnah _shinobi_ Konoha sebagai pelakunya."

Seketika Sakura dapat melihat keterkejutan melintas di mata _jade_ Gaara. "Kami menggunakan Sharingan saat menginterogasinya. Jadi bisa kau pastikan bahwa semua perkataan yang kukatakan adalah benar." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Kakashi-sensei harus beristirahat di rumah sakit setelah menggunakan Sharingannya secara berlebihan. Yah, kau tahu… saat ini ia hanyalah seorang _ojisan _tua yang mesum."

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya lucu ini.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu Sakura-san." Gaara menyarankan.

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, kami memiliki ahli strategi terbaik di dunia _shinobi_." Sang Hokage berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum kemudian mengerling kearah pintu masuk yang terbuka. "Shikamaru, sebaiknya kau segera bergabung dengan kami disini. Tak baik mencuri dengar seperti itu."

Sesosok _Jounin_ berambut seperti nanas muncul dari balik pintu. "_Yare-yare_…" Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Sakura…"

Shikamaru termasuk beberapa orang yang tetap memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Baginya mau jadi apapun, Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Bukan Hokage-sama, atau apapun. Sakura sangat menyukai hal itu, sejujurnya ia muak mendengar orang-orang seolah menjauh darinya. Menjaga jarak hanya karena jabatan yang dipegangnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

Ya sepuluh tahun sejak Tsunade meninggal, para tetua mengangkat Haruno Sakura sebagai Hokage ke-6.

Sudah beberapa kali ia menyarankan agar ada seseorang yang menggantikan dirinya. Namun banyak yang tidak menyetujuinya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Konoha menjadi negara yang sangat aman ketika berada di bawah pimpinan Sakura.

"Jadi Shikamaru…" Sakura mengerling pada Jounin elite yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau punya strategi untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini?"

Gaara hanya diam menatap pria yang telah menjadi kakak iparnya semenjak dua puluh tahun yang lalu ini. Semenjak Shikamaru menikah dengan Temari, hubungannya dengan pria jenius ini menjadi lebih dekat.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu rencana ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi…" Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah peta. "Sebaiknya kita mencobanya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku percaya pada otak jeniusmu itu."

"Huf… jangan memaksaku untuk berpikir keras di usiaku yang ke 37 ini Sakura. Aku sudah tua." Ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

"Berhenti menggerutu Shikamaru. Kau lupa kalau aku dan Gaara juga seumur denganmu?" Sakura terlihat kesal.

"Oke, aku mengerti." Ia kembali menghela napasnya. "Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang ada di hadapannya. Hari sudah larut malam, ia tak menyangka diskusi dengan Kazekage dan Shikamaru akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Sakura menghela napas panjang, merasa lega setidaknya satu masalah akan selesai. Jika pelaksanaan dari rencana Shikamaru berjalan lancar maka semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Pihak oposisi di desa Iwa-gakure dapat dikalahkan dan Iwa-gakure dapat kembali menjalankan pemerintahannya seperti saat Onoki menjadi Tsuchikage dulu.

Setelah menuruni tangga yang cukup panjang, Sakura menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia disana. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke ruangan di dalamnya. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan rahasia bawah tanah yang terletak di bawah kantor Hokage. Dengan langit-langit yang sangat tinggi dan ukurannya yang sangat luas, sepertinya tidak sulit untuk men-_summon_ Katsuyu raksasa disana.

Sang Hokage berjalan menuju ke sebuah peti mati yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Membuka peti itu dan menatap dingin mayat yang berada di dalamnya.

"Halo." Ia menghentikan perkataannya sesaat.

"Uchiha Madara."

Mata _emerald _dinginnya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada di dalam peti itu. Sesosok Uchiha tampan berambut hitam panjang terbaring tak berdaya. Sesosok pria yang dulu sempat menjadi pria terkuat sepanjang masa. Pria immortal yang mempunyai kekuatan dewa dan _chakra _yang tak terbatas.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sakura?" Sakura merasakan bahunya menegang saat ia merasakan keberadaan orang selain dirinya berada di ruangan ini.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Aku mengikuti _chakra_-mu karena aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu…"

Mata Shikamaru membelalak lebar saat melihat apa yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

_Untuk apa Sakura menyimpan mayat Uchiha Madara?_

_Apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh gadis itu?_

"Kau harus memiliki alasan bagus untuk hal ini, Sakura."

"Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan." Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Shikamaru. "Aku melakukan ini untuk mengubah takdir."

"Jangan bodoh. Takdir tidak akan bisa diubah. Sepintar apapun kau." Shikamaru mendengus.

"Mungkin itu benar bagi kita. Namun tidak jika yang melakukan hal itu adalah _juubi_."

"AP-" Mata Shikamaru melebar, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya yang jenius mencerna perkataan Sakura dengan cepat. "Jangan bilang kau berniat melakukan _Edo Tensei_ pada Uchiha Madara untuk membangkitkan kembali si ekor sepuluh itu."

"_Bingo_." Suara Sakura terdengar tenang seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa ia hadapi.

"Kau gila Sakura! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Shikamaru mulai terlihat panik. Saat ini otak jeniusnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Bagaimanapun juga Ia harus menghentikan Sakura.

"_Juubi_ memiliki kemampuan untuk menggeser dimensi ruang dan waktu. Aku dan Naruto sempat merasakan kekuatannya saat kami terlempar ke dunia paralel." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan pada Shikamaru. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu semua. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke mati begitu saja."

"Sakura! Apapun alasannya kau tidak boleh menghidupkan orang ini kembali!" Pria berambut nanas itu mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau sudah lihat kan dulu Kabuto bahkan tidak bisa menguasai pria ini. Uchiha Madara memiliki kekuatan _kekkei genkai _yang sangat kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat dikendalikan dengan _Edo Tensei_."

Sakura melepaskan pegangan Shikamaru pada bahunya. "Pada saat itu Kabuto melakukan kesalahan. Ia terlalu menyepelekan kekuatan Uchiha Madara. Ia tidak memiliki cukup _chakra_ saat melakukan _Edo Tensei_ pada Uchiha Madara."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga pasti tak memiliki _chakra_ yang cukup besar untuk mengontrolnya. Sakura ingatlah bahwa kau bukan Naruto."

"Tentu saja berbeda." Sakura memfokuskan seluruh _chakra_ pada dahinya sehingga sebuah segel _byakugou_ seperti yang dimiliki Tsunade terbentuk. _Byakugou_ itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya membentuk jalinan yang terlihat seperti tato disana.

"Sakura… Kau…"

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan _chakra _ini selama dua puluh tahun Shikamaru. Dan aku mengumpulkannya dari berbagai _shinobi_ yang kutemui. Aku bahkan sempat mengekstrak _chakra_ yang dimiliki oleh anggota Akatsuki sesaat sebelum mereka menghilang akibat efek dari _Edo Tensei_ yang dilakukan Kabuto dihentikan dengan paksa."

"Tidak. Sakura, jangan lakukan ini! Ini sangat berbahaya!" Shikamaru berusaha menahan Sakura namun ia kalah cepat dengan gadis itu yang kini telah berada di belakangnya. Seketika ia mengalirkan _chakra _ke tangan kanannya dan mengunci aliran _impuls _beberapa sistem syaraf yang mengatur pergerakan di tubuh Shikamaru.

Pria itu jatuh tak berdaya. "Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Jangan khawatir, tubuhmu akan kembali normal dalam beberapa jam ke depan." Sakura tersenyum. "Tenang saja Shikamaru, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan memberikan masa depan yang jauh lebih baik daripada ini."

"Sakura…"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya membentuk segel-segel aneh. "_Uma, ushi, tori, kame…" _Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berteriak "_Edo Tensei!_"

Cahaya putih menyelubungi sosok mayat Uchiha Madara sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Sakura masih berusaha keras mengeluarkan _chakra_nya untuk menguasai Madara. Setelah pergolakan yang cukup panjang akhirnya ia berhasil mengambil kendali penuh atas tubuh itu."

"Madara… aku ingin kau memanggil _juubi_ untukku." Perintahnya.

Kata-katanya tidak direspon oleh tubuh kaku yang terlihat seperti manekin yang ada di hadapannya itu. Madara mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil _Juubi_. _Sharingan _dan _Rinnegannya _berkilat. Tak lama kemudian sosok _juubi_ muncul dari balik asap tebal yang yang mengelilinginya.

Shikamaru menatap sosok yang muncul di hadapannya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, nona?" sang _mystical beast_ berukuran raksasa itu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau membawaku ke masa lalu. Sebelum perang melawan Uchiha Madara terjadi." Sang Hokage menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu saja aku dapat melakukan hal itu." Juubi menjawab. "Hanya saja ada konsekuensi yang sangat berat bagi manusia yang berusaha melawan takdir yang telah ditetapkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Keberadaanmu." Jawab sang _Juubi_. "Kau tidak diperbolehkan ada di dunia ini lagi."

"Dengan kata lain, setelah aku berhasil mengubah takdir maka sebagai gantinya maka keberadaanku akan dihapuskan? Aku akan mati?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengubah takdir meskipun nyawaku yang jadi taruhannya."

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal nona." _Juubi _menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Apapun yang terjadi keberadaanmu akan dihapuskan. Jika kau gagal mengubah takdir atau kau malah mengubahnya menjadi lebih buruk maka kau akan mati karena kegagalanmu. Kalaupun kau berhasil mengubah takdir menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, kau juga tetap akan mati."

"Aku tahu. Dunia ini memang tak pernah adil. Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu." Kata-kata Sakura terdengar ringan seolah tanpa beban. "Lagipula hidupku tak ada artinya jika aku tak bisa menyelamatkan dua orang yang sangat penting bagiku."

"Baiklah."

_Juubi _mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membentuk sebuah portal dimensi yang diselubungi cahaya putih. Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Shikamaru yang terbaring tak berdaya akibat jurusnya tadi. "Maafkan aku Shikamaru, tapi aku harus pergi."

"Sakura, tunggu!"

"Ah, surat pengunduran diriku sebagai Hokage dan ketua aliansi lima negara telah kusiapkan di meja kerjaku. Disana juga ada surat rekomendasi agar kau menggantikanku sebagai Hokage." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati portal dimensi yang telah dibuat oleh _juubi_.

"Sakura!"

"_Edo Tensei release!"_ seketika sosok _juubi _ menghilang dan Madara telah kembali menjadi mayat. "Sayonara Shikamaru! Aku percayakan Konoha padamu!" Sesaat setelah Shikamaru mendengar perkataan itu, sosok Sakura telah menghilang di balik portal.

"SAKURA!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Whew akhirnya Rewrite rilis jugaaa! *tebar confetti

Setelah ini saya akan fokus terlebih dahulu pada Kimi No Sei dan Love Story that Has No Beginning, mungkin fic Civil Engineering akan saya tunda dulu releasenya. Wonderful Life, The Lost Soul, dan The Melodies of The Loneliness masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Saya mohon maaf karena telah menelantarkan karya-karya saya selama bertahun-tahun. Selama empat tahun saya berkuliah, saya sangat disibukkan dengan kegiatan perkuliahan. Saat ini saya telah menjadi _engineer_ dan memiliki waktu senggang untuk menyelesaikan fanfiksi saya (entah sampai kapan, mungkin saya akan hiatus jika saya sudah mulai bekerja). Jadi saya akan berusaha untuk terus menulis dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Terima kasih atas pengertian dan kesabarannya

Yosh, saya mengharapkan masukan berupa saran, kritik, atau flame sekalipun akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Review merupakan bentuk penghargaan bagi saya dan saya akan sangat senang jika ada _reader_ yang memberikan penghargaan itu pada saya.

Jika tanggapan pembaca terhadap fanfiksi ini bagus dan saya melihat antusiasme yang tinggi pada fanfiksi ini, saya akan melanjutkan fanfiksi ini ke chapter selanjutnya. Parameter dari kedua hal tersebut adalah jumlah review yang diberikan.

jadi... **_mind to review?_**

Kalian dapat menghubungi saya melalui PM jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau jika hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol.

.

With love,

Akina Takahashi


	2. Team Seven

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure / Romance / Angst / Hurt / Comfort

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

**Warning: Canon, Angsty, OOC, Super Power Sakura, Mary Sue, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This chapter will be based on manga and anime Naruto.

Book one: The Test of Ninja

* * *

Summary:

Sakura tahu semenjak perang besar melawan Uchiha Madara, hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Cahaya dan cintanya. Naruto dan Sasuke. Baginya dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengubah takdir, walaupun ia harus menggunakan jurus terlarang sekalipun.

**Akina Takahashi presents,**

**Rewrite**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Team Seven**

"_Nona Haruno Sakura, kau akan kembali ke waktu disaat kau masih berstatus genin atau lebih tepatnya pada hari pertamamu sebagai bagian dari tim Kakashi."_

_._

"_Sosokmu yang masih berusia dua belas tahun akan digantikan oleh sosokmu yang sekarang. Tidak akan ada dua orang Haruno Sakura di waktu yang sama. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu."_

_._

"_Pikirkan dengan bijaksana sebelum kau bertindak. Perubahan sekecil apapun dapat memberikan dampak yang besar di masa depan. Kuharap kau tidak bertindak gegabah dengan mengubah sesuatu yang tidak perlu diubah."_

_._

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendapati sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan pemuda _blonde_ tengah duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas di akademi. Menunggu pengumuman pembagian _team genin_ mereka sesaat lagi.

Tanpa sadar sebuah lengkung tipis terpasang di bibirnya. Oh astaga, betapa rindunya ia pada kedua pemuda disampingnya ini. Mata hijaunya mengamati sosok tampan di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke duduk diam dengan menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sakura pada Sasuke segera bangkit naik ke atas meja di hadapan pemuda itu.

_Apa sih yang menarik dari orang ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sakura-chan begitu menyukai orang seperti ini?_

Si pemuda _blonde _hiperaktif itu menatap tajam mata hitam Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih berjongkok diatas meja pemuda bermata hitam itu. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu akan ulah Naruto segera mengerutkan keningnya. "Minggir."

"Hajar saja dia Sasuke!" dua orang anak yang duduk di belakang mereka berteriak kencang.

Ah, Sakura ingat. Ini kan saat kejadian sensasional itu terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin! Hahaha." Tanpa sengaja seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok menatap Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat panik ketika merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sakura menghela napas.

_Sudah kuduga, ternyata ciuman pertama Sasuke itu memang harus Naruto ya? Walaupun takdir kembali diulang ternyata ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diubah olehku._

"NARUTO BODOH! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Uchiha Sasuke dengan gusar mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan si _blonde_ bodoh yang kini telah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yuck! Mulutku bisa-bisa membusuk setelah ini!" Naruto tak kalah paniknya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian si pemuda pirang itu merasakan ada aura membunuh di sampingnya. Sakura dengan kesal melemaskan jari-jari tangannya. Bersiap meninju pemuda yang telah lancang mengambil ciuman pertama pria pujaan hatinya.

"Itu bukan salahku! Aku bersumpah!"

"Naruto! Kau menyebalkan!"

"BUAG"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto merasakan kekuatan monster yang dimiliki Haruno Sakura. Sementara bagi Sakura ini adalah kedua kalinya kejadian ini terjadi.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan menjadi _shinobi_ yang sesungguhnya." Suara wali kelas mereka saat berada di akademi, Umino Iruka, menyadarkan Sakura kembali. "Tapi saat ini kalian masih berstatus _genin_, perjalanan panjang dan sulit baru akan dimulai."

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto kembali ke posisi mereka untuk mendengarkan perkataan Iruka selanjutnya. "Mulai saat ini kalian akan mulai menerima misi-misi untuk membantu konoha. Jadi, hari ini kita akan membentuk tim yang masing-masing beranggotakan tiga orang. Setiap tim akan dipimpin oleh seorang _sensei_ yang berstatus _jounin_."

"Kalian akan mengikuti petunjuk dari _sensei_ kalian untuk menyelesaikan misi yang akan diberikan."

Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "_Hmph, tim beranggotakan tiga orang? Itu cuma akan menambah orang-orang yang menghalangiku."_

Sementara Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, ia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian tadi. "_Aku ingin satu tim dengan Sakura-chan dan siapapun selain Sasuke!_"

Lain halnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura yang saat ini berada di tubuhnya saat ia masih berusia dua belas tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya. Perjalanannya untuk mengubah takdir baru saja dimulai. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Sebagai orang yang pernah memimpin Konoha selama sepuluh tahun, ia tahu ia harus merencanakan segalanya dengan baik. Memperkirakan dampak yang akan timbul dari setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan dan mencari solusi terbaik bagi semua masalah yang ada. Mungkin saat ini ia akan lebih peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

Tidak ada lagi Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan, tidak berguna, dan tidak peka.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah tim tujuh." Iruka mengangkat lembaran kertas di tangannya. "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto berteriak senang. "dan Uchiha Sasuke." Ekspresinya segera berganti dengan kekecewaan ketika mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut. Masih terbayang jelas di ingatan Sakura saat dirinya dulu mendengar nama Sasuke dan Naruto disebut, reaksinya sangat berlawanan. Ia sangat senang ketika mendengar nama Sasuke disebut sementara ia merasa kesal karena harus setim dengan Naruto yang dulu ia anggap bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. "Mohon bantuannya ya, Sasuke-kun." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata biru Naruto. "Naruto juga." Naruto yang melihat senyum manis di wajah teman satu timnya itu merasa jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya sangat konyol hanya mendengus kesal. "Cih. Bodoh."

Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perkataan sinis Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Iruka-sensei! Kenapa shinobi yang hebat sepertiku harus satu tim dengan orang menyebalkan yang ada disana!" Teriak Naruto keras sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih saja diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Iruka berusaha dengan sabar menanggapi anak muridnya yang sangat berisik itu. "Sasuke merupakan lulusan terbaik dari ke 27 orang lainnya sementara kau adalah yang paling buruk Naruto." Iruka menghela napas sesaat "Kau pasti mengerti, kami melakukan ini untuk menyeimbangkan masing-masing tim."

"Cih, jangan menjadi penghambat bagiku." Uchiha Sasuke berkata dingin tanpa melihat kearah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto dengan kesal menghampiri Sasuke, berusaha memukul wajah tampan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Sakura mencegahnya untuk mendekati Sasuke. "Sudah, hentikan!"

Iruka hanya terdiam mengamati pemandangan unik di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai _feeling_ jika tim yang ada di hadapannya ini akan menjadi tim yang sangat hebat. "Oke, sehabis istirahat siang kalian akan bertemu dengan _sensei_ tim kalian masing-masing. Sampai saat itu, beristirahatlah."

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menghadapi kedua orang anggota timnya yang selalu saja bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. Sesaat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah untuk makan siang, ia segera berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar dan memikirkan langkah apa yang harus segera ia ambil saat ini.

Ketika ia menemukan sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan yang ada di depan gedung akademi, Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menutup mata hijaunya dan berusaha memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali?_

Ia menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan dagu diatas kedua telapak tangannya.

_Ada banyak kejadian yang ingin kuubah. Invasi Suna ke Konoha, ujian chuunin, pertemuan Itachi dan Sasuke sesaat setelah ujian chuunin selesai, dan… kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha._

Ketika memikirkan malam saat Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian di bangku taman setelah ia mengungkapkan cintanya sepenuh hati, hatinya kembali sakit. Padahal di ingatannya, hal itu sudah berlalu lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Tapi kenapa ia masih merasakan rasa sakitnya dengan jelas? Sepertinya perasaannya pada Sasuke lebih dalam daripada yang ia kira.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya saat ia melihat ada "sosok" Sasuke yang menghampirinya. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Mata hijau Sakura melebar ketika ia merasakan ada keganjilan dari pemuda itu. Itu bukan Sasuke.

_Ah, chakra ini…_

_Naruto?_

Sakura merasa sedikit beruntung karena kemampuan ninjanya tidak menghilang. Ia masih dapat mengontrol _chakra_-nya dan melakukan jurus-jurus yang biasa ia lakukan. Yah, walaupun saat ini ia tidak lagi memiliki _byakugou_ karena semua _chakra_ yang terkumpul di _byakugou_-nya telah habis dipakai untuk melakukan _Edo Tensei _dan mengendalikan Uchiha Madara saat memanggil _juubi_.

Sosok Naruto yang tengah _henge_ menyerupai Sasuke itu menghampiri Sakura hingga ia tepat berada di depannya. "Kau mempunyai dahi yang lebar." Sakura tersentak kaget. "Membuatku ingin menciumnya."

"Hahaha, itu mungkin yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto." Naruto yang masih menyerupai Sasuke berbicara dengan wajah serius. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sakura yang sudah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya hanya diam. Ia harus berpura-pura tidak bisa mengenali _chakra_ karena akan aneh jika seorang _genin_ seperti dirinya mempunyai kemampuan tersebut.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, Naruto itu seperti apa?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu. Ternyata ia ingin tahu apa pendapatnya mengenai pemuda _blonde_ itu. Masih teringat jelas di pikirannya. Dulu ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban paling bodoh dan paling tidak peka.

_Naruto selalu menggangguku, ia menyukai ketika melihatku berusaha keras._

_Naruto tidak mengerti apapun tentangku. Ia hanyalah pemuda menyebalkan. Aku benci padanya._

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mengepal. Astaga, kata-katanya yang kasar itu bisa saja menyakiti hati Naruto bukan? Padahal Naruto-lah yang selalu menjadi sandaran baginya, menjadi penolongnya, menjadi mataharinya.

Sakura tahu, ia harus memperbaikinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika menatap mata Naruto yang saat ini masih berwujud Sasuke di sampingnya. "Menurutku Naruto adalah _shinobi_ terhebat yang pernah ada."

"EH?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Yang ia tahu, selama ini Sakura membencinya. Bahkan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

"Walaupun saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang ninja bodoh yang berisik, tapi aku yakin dengan semangat dan tekadnya yang sekuat baja ia akan berhasil menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat!" Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Naruto terdiam, hatinya tersentuh ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ternyata selama ini Sakura selalu memperhatikannya. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu. Sakura yang kaget akan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini hanya terdiam.

_Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa selama ini aku selalu menyukai Sakura…_

Sesaat sebelum hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto merasakan perutnya sakit. Dengan segera ia berjalan pergi menjauhi Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Sakura pura-pura bertanya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat geli ketika melihat Naruto yang masih berwujud Sasuke pergi dengan langkah gontai akibat sakit perut. Ia membayangkan jika Sasuke yang sebenarnya bertingkah konyol seperti Naruto tadi.

_Ah aku lupa…_

_Betapa damainya hari-hari seperti ini_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang sebenarnya telah kembali.

"Aku harus pergi, dimana Naruto?" Wajah tampannya terlihat kesal.

Sakura terdiam. Ingatan kembali bermunculan di kepalanya. Inilah saat pertama kalinya Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai gadis menyebalkan.

.

.

"_Aku tidak peduli pada Naruto."_

"_Semua yang ia lakukan hanya bertengkar denganmu. Dia kan tidak memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia."_

"_Dia tidak memiliki orang tua jadi ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Kalau aku, pasti aku akan dihukum selama berbulan-bulan oleh orang tuaku. Dia itu beruntung karena hidup sendirian. Dia tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh orang tuanya."_

.

.

Sakura menyesal. Sungguh menyesal karena pernah mengatakan hal yang luar biasa kejam itu pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek pembicaraannya. Oh, betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke yang selama ini hidup menderita sendirian tanpa orang tua saat mendengar kata-katanya itu. Kata-kata 'kau menyebalkan' yang ditujukan padanya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan rasa sakit hati yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Sasuke-kun… maafkan aku jika aku pernah mengatakan hal yang membuatmu sakit hati."

"Ha? Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Naruto." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat gadis _pink_ seusianya yang ada di hadapannya kini tengah menunduk.

"Aku dan Naruto akan selalu ada untukmu. Kami akan selalu menjadi keluargamu. Tempat bagimu untuk bersandar dan meminta pertolongan."

Kata-kata Sakura membuat mata hitam Sasuke melebar. Ia bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti ini? Bukankah ia hanyalah salah satu penggemarnya yang menyebalkan? Kenapa ia mengungkit-ungkit tentang keluarga?

Sakura?

Naruto?

Keluarga?

Cih, omong kosong.

"Sakura, kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ternyata tidak semudah itu membalikkan takdir. Buktinya Sasuke masih mengatainya sebagai gadis menyebalkan. Padahal ia sudah mengganti semua kata-katanya tadi. Ia harus mencatat ini dan menjadikannya sebagai referensi dalam rencana jangka panjangnya nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto mengamati Sakura dalam diam. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan _sensei_ penanggung jawab tim tujuh. Mata hijau Naruto kembali mengamati Sakura yang masih terduduk diam di bangkunya. Mata hijau gadis itu menatap langit-langit. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Sesuatu yang bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke pikir tidak akan mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang gadis ceria, hiperaktif, dan cerewet seperti Sakura.

"Sasuke... ada apa dengan Sakura?" Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menunjuk Sakura yang duduk terdiam tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Ia mengangkat alisnya terlihat bahwa ia merasa terganggu atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Mana kutahu, idiot!"

Naruto yang kesal karena jawaban Sasuke, akhirnya berjalan menuju ke pintu. Ia tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengan si Uchiha itu lagi. Ia mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan meletakkannya di atas pintu ruang kelasnya.

Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menyukai keisengan seperti ini dan ia tidak sabar untuk melihat Kakashi tertimpa penghapus papan tulis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi seorang gadis bermuka dua yang pura-pura mengikuti aturan padahal sebenarnya ia senang melihat Naruto berbuat onar. Selama tidak keterlaluan tentunya.

Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura. Sekilas ia menangkap sepasang mata hijau yang merefleksikan emosi yang sangat kompleks. Lebih kompleks daripada yang pernah ia lihat di mata siapapun. Di mata hijau _emerald _itu terdapat berbagai campuran emosi antara cinta, kehilangan, penyesalan, kegagalan, kesepian dan berbagai emosi lainnya yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Apakah ia hanya berimajinasi?

Tidak mungkin kan seorang gadis normal seperti Sakura yang hidup bahagia dengan kedua orang tua dan teman-temannya dapat memiliki emosi sebanyak itu di matanya?

Kontak mata itu segera terputus ketika Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke depan.

"BRAKK"

Tak disangka-sangka sesosok _jounin_ berambut perak tertimpa jebakan yang dibuat Naruto. Rambutnya dipenuhi debu dari penghapus kapur tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kena kau _sensei_!"

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak yakin pada kemampuan guru barunya itu. Sementara Sakura tidak terlihat begitu terkejut. Gadis itu hanya diam dan tak bereaksi.

_Ternyata kalau sudah pernah melihat sebelumnya, hal ini jadi tidak menarik lagi._

"Hmm… Impresi pertamaku pada kalian…" Kakashi memegang dagunya. "Aku tidak suka pada kalian."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tidak menyenangkan tersebut, mereka kini berada di atap untuk memulai perkenalan diri.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Ceritakan tentang apa yang kalian sukai dan tidak sukai, keinginan terbesar kalian, atau apa yang kalian inginkan di masa depan."

Naruto angkat bicara. "Kenapa bukan _sensei_ saja yang duluan memperkenalkan diri pada kami?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk memberitahu kalian tentang apa yang aku sukai dan tidak sukai, mimpiku untuk masa depan… hmm… dan aku punya banyak hobi."

"Oke selanjutnya giliran kalian. Dimulai dari yang paling kanan." Kakashi menunjuk Naruto.

"Yosh! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku menyukai _ramen cup_ dan aku lebih menyukai jika Iruka-sensei yang membayariku. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu tiga menit hingga ramen matang dan siap dimakan. Mimpiku adalah menjadi Hokage kemudian membuat seluruh orang di desa ini mengakui keberadaanku."

Mata hitam Kakashi melebar saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan Obito.

_Dia mempunyai mimpi yang bagus._

"Selanjutnya."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang tidak kusukai dan tidak ada hal yang sangat kusukai. Aku tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai mimpiku di masa depan. Tapi aku punya ambisi. Mengembalikan kejayaan klan-ku kembali dan membunuh seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku."

_Sudah kuduga_.

"Selanjutnya."

"Um..." Sakura masih ingat bagaimana ia mengenalkan diri dulu. Saat itu pasti Kakashi menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang terobsesi oleh Sasuke. Ia menghela napas. Setidaknya ia harus membuat perkenalannya menjadi lebih berbobot. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku suka membaca terutama buku yang berhubungan dengan teknik penyembuhan. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi _medic nin_ terbaik di dunia. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah peperangan. Impian terbesarku adalah perdamaian dunia."

Kakashi tersentak kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis berusia dua belas tahun yang seharusnya masih dalam masa puber itu memikirkan tentang peperangan dan perdamaian dunia? Padahal ia selalu berpikir bahwa Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang penggemar Uchiha Sasuke yang dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Apa kau pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan peperangan, Sakura?" Kakashi yang tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya segera bertanya pada gadis itu.

_Punya. Aku punya banyak sekali pengalaman buruk dengan peperangan._

_Aku kehilangan Sasuke, Naruto, tou-san, kaa-san, Neji-san, Guy-sensei_ _dan ribuan shinobi lainnya akibat perang melawan Uchiha Madara_.

Sakura menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang hal yang sebenarnya pada Kakashi? Akhirnya ia memilih jawaban yang lebih aman. "Menurut buku-buku yang kubaca. Peperangan itu hanya akan membawa kehancuran. Banyak korban perang yang menderita hingga saat ini."

"Hmm…" Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebelum kumulai latihan pertama kita, akan kuberitahu satu hal. Dari 27 orang hanya akan dipilih 9 orang yang menjadi genin."

"APA?" Naruto berteriak histeris. "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Besok kalian harus menunjukkan kemampuan kalian secara maksimal di lapangan. Bawa semua senjata yang kalian miliki dan jangan sarapan sebelum _ujian_ dimulai karena kalian bisa muntah jika kalian makan terlalu banyak."

"Besok, jangan datang terlambat. Detailnya ada di kertas ini." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Naruto yang diterima dengan panik oleh si _blonde_ itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Rewrite**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke datang tepat waktu di tempat yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dadanya, keningnya berkerut. Ia kesal karena Naruto tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di hadapannya. "Bisakah kau duduk diam?" Suaranya terdengar dingin.

Naruto yang tidak terima disuruh diam oleh Sasuke segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menarik kerah baju berlambang Uchiha yang dikenakannya. "TEME! Bisa-bisanya kau tenang-tenang saja sementara Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei belum datang sampai sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan tersesat? Bagaimana kalau ada _nukenin_ yang menculiknya? Bagaimana kalau-UWAA"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika Sasuke melempar kunai kearahnya. Untung saja ia berhasil menghindar, jika tidak, kunai itu pasti sudah mengenai kepalanya. "KAU GILA SASUKE?!"

"Kau berniat membunuhku?! Teman satu tim-mu? Di hari ujian pertama kita sebagai genin?!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh." Sasuke menatap tajam mata biru Naruto. "Jika tidak, akan kupastikan kau akan kubakar sampai tak bersisa dengan _Katon no Jutsu_."

Naruto yang merinding setelah mendengar ancaman Sasuke akhirnya duduk diam di samping pemuda itu.

"…"

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai terdengar suara Sakura dari seberang jalan.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian berlari menghampiri kedua pemuda yang terlihat kesal karena lama menunggu.

"Sakura-chan! Kau terlambat! Sekarang sudah jam delapan! Aku bahkan tadi sempat khawatir padamu." Naruto berteriak panik.

"_Gomen._ Ini untuk kalian." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan kepada mereka berdua. _Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan kita kelaparan seperti dulu._

"Tapi Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei kan menyuruh kita untuk tidak sarapan sebelum ujiannya dimulai." Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto. Sebuah onigiri sebelum ujian dimulai takkan membuatmu muntah kan?" Sakura menyeringai. "Sekali-sekali tak apa-apa melanggar aturan." Ia membuka tutup kotak makan yang dibawanya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah onigiri pada Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil onigiri untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu kemana Kakashi, Sakura?" Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar. Ia memakan onigiri pemberian Sakura dengan cepat seolah tidak mau kehilangan waktu lebih dari ini. "Aku benci jika waktuku terbuang sia-sia."

"Ah, tenanglah Sasuke-kun. Nanti juga dia datang." _Sekitar tiga jam lagi._ Sakura ingin melanjutkan perkataannya namun ia menghentikannya. Akan aneh jika Naruto dan Sasuke menganggapnya seorang peramal yang tahu segalanya. Setelah menghabiskan onigiri buatannya sendiri, Sakura segera mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran ketika Sakura mulai menggambar denah lokasi _training field_ tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. _Dulu kita tak berhasil mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei, maka sekarang aku akan pastikan kita berhasil melakukannya. Dengan teamwork yang bagus tentunya. _

Sebenarnya dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, Sakura bisa saja melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ia telah berusaha keras selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Kemampuannya sebagai _medic nin_ ataupun sebagai _jounin elite_ Konoha sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ia bahkan telah berhasil melampaui kemampuan Tsunade. Mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi adalah hal yang mudah baginya, apalagi jika Kakashi masih menganggapnya sebagai anak perempuan yang lemah dan tidak berguna.

Tapi ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kakashi bahwa kerja sama tim yang dimiliki tim tujuh merupakan yang terbaik di Konoha. Ia akan mengarahkan Sasuke dan Naruto sesuai dengan strategi yang dibuatnya. Kali ini biarlah mereka yang melihat punggungnya dari belakang. Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya tertinggal dari kedua pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Ternyata ada baiknya bekerja dengan Shikamaru selama sepuluh tahun terakhir._

"Kita butuh strategi untuk lulus dari ujian ini." Sakura menjawab singkat. "Setidaknya kita harus mempunyai gambaran mengenai daerah yang akan menjadi medan perang kita."

"WOW! Kau pintar Sakura-chan!" Mata Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba datang?"

"Dia tidak akan datang sampai tiga jam lagi –ups" Sakura menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya _feeling_. Banyak orang yang bilang jika _feeling_ seorang wanita bahkan lebih tepat daripada ramalan cuaca yang kau dengar." Sakura tertawa gugup.

"Aa… lalu dengan _feeling _itu pula lah kau dapat menentukan strategi bahkan saat kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi nanti?" Tanya Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

"Ya, tak ada salahnya berestimasi kan? Setidaknya kita punya rencana sebelum ujian dimulai." Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"AH! Sasuke benar, Sakura-chan! Kita bahkan belum tahu apakah hari ini kita akan ujian praktik atau tertulis. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat strategi Sakura-chan?"

"Kau pasti jadi orang yang pertama tidak lulus jika benar hari ini kita ujian tertulis, Naruto." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kakashi-sensei tidak akan sekejam itu." Sementara Sasuke entah kenapa merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat Sakura yang ternyata jauh dari kesan perempuan menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya.

_Ternyata ia tidak semenyebalkan yang kukira._

"Oke, semuanya ayo mendekat kesini!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya memberi kode pada Sasuke dan Naruto agar mendekat padanya. "Kalian bisa lihat kan kalau daerah ini memiliki tempat bersembunyi yang cukup banyak?" Sakura menunjuk pepohonan rimbun yang mengitari mereka. "Pusat dari _training field_ ini adalah disini." Sakura mengarahkan pinsilnya pada peta yang sudah ia gambar. Disana tergambar tiga buah batang kayu yang biasa dijadikan sebagai tempat latihan melempar kunai. Tempat dimana Naruto diikat karena berusaha mengambil kotak makanan dari Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia semakin tertarik mendengar strategi Sakura. Selama ini yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam membuat strategi hanyalah si jenius Nara Shikamaru saja. Ia ingin tahu, seberapa pintarnya gadis _pink_ di hadapannya ini dalam membuat strategi.

Sayang sekali ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah beberapa kali berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam permainan _shogi_. Ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan dengan mengantisipasi pergerakan yang dibuat oleh pemuda jenius berambut seperti nanas itu.

Naruto yang terlihat tidak mengerti hanya terdiam. "AAHH aku tidak mengerti Sakura-chan! Kenapa memangnya kalau pusat dari _training field_ ada disitu?"

"Itu berarti pergerakan Kakashi akan lebih sering berada disitu, dobe." Sasuke menjawab dengan kesal. "Cepat selesaikan strategimu, Sakura! Aku tak yakin si idiot ini dapat mengikutinya." Naruto hanya menggerutu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tak pernah mempercayainya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa senang hari ini. "Aku akan memancing Kakashi-sensei untuk bergerak kesini." Sakura kembali menunjuk lokasinya dengan pensil yang dipegangnya. "Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_. Kau bisa membuatnya sebanyak mungkin kan? Kalau perlu buat sampai Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan jelas."

"Nah setelah perhatiannya teralihkan, Sasuke-kun, kau keluarkan _Katon No Jutsu, _buat sebesar yang kau bisa. Lebih bagus jika mengenai _bunshin _Naruto sebanyak-banyaknya."

"HAH? Kalau begitu buat apa aku membuat _bunshin_ jika pada akhirnya Sasuke akan membakarnya?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Saat _bunshin_-mu menghilang karena terbakar, mereka akan mengeluarkan asap putih yang lumayan tebal kan? Saat Kakashi terdistraksi karena menghidar dari api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, aku akan segera menyerangnya. Tentu saja setelah ia menganggap dirinya telah berhasil menghindar sepenuhnya dari jurusmu Sasuke. Ini kusebut strategi _relay attack_."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

_Jadi pertama kita akan membuat Kakashi mengira Sakura lah yang akan menyerangnya namun saat itu Naruto dan aku muncul sehingga ia mengira perkiraannya itu salah. Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura-lah yang akan benar-benar menyerangnya._

_Hmph._

_Boleh juga idemu,Sakura._

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak berhasil menghindar dari jurusku dan mati terbakar?"

Sakura tertawa. "Hahaha. Kakashi-sensei tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ia memiliki _sharingan_ dan kecepatan yang luar biasa."

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan gadis yang menurutnya serba tahu ini. Memangnya kapan gadis ini mempelajari biografi Hatake Kakashi hingga ia bisa tahu semuanya?

"YOSHHH! Aku akan membuat _bunshin _sebanyak-banyaknya Sakura-chan! Aku bisa membuat lebih dari 100 buah _bunshin_ jika aku mau!" Naruto melompat girang karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Hn. Dan aku bisa membakar semuanya jika aku mau." Sasuke menyahut kata-kata Naruto dengan nada sombongnya seperti biasa.

"TEME!"

"Cih, jangan menyentuhku dobe!"

.

"Yo! Selamat pagi semuanya!"

.

Naruto yang asalnya sibuk beradu ejekan dengan Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri _sensei_nya yang terlambat nyaris empat jam itu. "KAU TERLAMBAT KAKASHI-SENSEII! Kau menuliskan ujian akan dimulai pada jam tujuh pagi, tapi kau malah datang sekarang?! Sekarang sudah jam sebelas! Sudah tidak pagi lagi sensei!"

"Ahaha, aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan mendengus kesal ketika mendengar kalimat khas Kakashi ini.

Kakashi terlihat kaget ketika melihat kotak makanan yang tergeletak diatas rumput. Sasuke menyadari hal ini. Ia berpikir mungkin Kakashi sengaja membuat mereka kelaparan sebagai bagian dari ujian yang akan dia lakukan hari ini. Hal itu juga menjelaskan kenapa seorang _jounin _sepertinya bisa datang terlambat empat jam dari jadwal yang ditentukan.

Keterlambatannya disengaja.

Ia melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Sedikit berterima kasih pada gadis itu karena telah membawakan makanan untuknya. Setidaknya ia dapat berpikir jernih selama ujian nanti.

.

.

.

Prediksi Sasuke terbukti ketika Kakashi menjelaskan tentang tes yang akan dilaksanakan saat ini. Instruksinya mudah. Hanya mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi. Itu saja. Yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini khawatir hanya ketika Kakashi mengatakan bahwa jumlah bel yang ada hanya dua buah dan orang yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng akan kembali ke akademi.

.

"SIAP…"

"MULAI!"

Seketika Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi. Menyisakan Sakura yang masih berdiri tegak di depan _sensei_nya itu. "Kau berpikir bisa langsung berhadapan denganku satu lawan satu, Sakura?"

"Hmm… tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kami yang akan mengalahkanmu, _sensei_." Suaranya terdengar penuh percaya diri. Sakura tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkan _chakra _di kepalan tangannya.

"BRAKK"

Sakura meninju permukaan tanah hingga menyebabkan permukaan bumi di sekitarnya terguncang hebat.

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat ada yang mampu melakukan hal ini kecuali salah seorang _sannin _legendaris. Senju Tsunade. Belum sempat ia bergerak keatas untuk keluar dari lubang besar sedalam lima meter yang dibuat Sakura, gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto yang mendengar aba-aba dari Sakura segera melompat kedalam lubang tempat Kakashi berada. _"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ Dengan segera _bunshin-bunshin _Naruto memenuhi lokasi tempat Kakashi berada. Menyebabkan pandangan pemuda itu menjadi terbatas.

_Tidak kusangka aku harus menggunakan Sharingan kali ini._

Kakashi membuka sebelah matanya yang tertutup, memunculkan mata berwarna semerah darah yang dihiasi tiga titik hitam yang berputar dengan liar.

"Chidori." Suaranya terdengar kalem. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mulai menyerang _bunshin _Naruto satu per satu.

"POOF"

"POOF"

_Bunshin-bunshin _yang menghilang akibat serangan Kakashi meninggalkan gumpalan asap putih disekitarnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Kakashi." Sasuke kini telah melompat dan kini berada tepat diatas Kakashi. _"Katon: Gyoukaku No Jutsu!"_ Api besar berwarna oranye kemerahan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Api itu sangat besar karena jarak jangkauannya nyaris mencapai sepuluh meter. Orang biasa mungkin bisa mati jika terkena api itu.

Kakashi menyeringai. _Tak kusangka murid-muridku kali ini memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa._

_Tapi tidak secepat itu._

Penglihatannya memburam akibat asap tebal yang muncul dari _bunshin-bunshin_ Naruto yang terbakar. Dengan _Sharingan_nya Kakashi berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari "lubang jebakan" yang dibuat Sakura untuk membatasi pergerakannya.

Kecepatannya yang luar biasa berhasil membuat Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaannya hingga akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh ketika Kakashi menariknya ke bagian dasar lubang. "Tidak semudah itu Sasuke!" Entah bagaimana caranya kini Sasuke sudah berada di bagian lubang dengan tubuh terkubur di tanah, menyisakan hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di atas.

"Cih."

Belum selesai Kakashi mendeteksi lingkungan sekitarnya kembali. Sakura kini telah kembali berada di hadapannya.

_Sharingan!_

Kakashi berusaha menjebak Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam _genjutsu _yang dibuatnya. Namun hal itu tak berhasil. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika Sakura meng-_counter attack _serangan tersebut.

"Asal kau tahu _sensei, _jurus transfer jiwa yang dimiliki klan Yamanaka saja tak mempan padaku. Apalagi genjutsu biasa." Sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik keatas. Senyuman manis muncul disana.

_Mengerikan_.

"Oke sebaiknya kita mulai." Sakura mengalirkan _chakra _ke kedua kakinya, membuat kecepatannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat.

Kakashi masih berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Sakura yang luar biasa. Ia sedikit bersyukur ketika dirinya berhasil menghindari kepalan tangan Sakura yang dipenuhi _chakra_ ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa wajahnya jika terkena tinjuan maut Sakura.

"Tidak buruk, _sensei." _Sakura menyeringai. "Kalau kau menahan dirimu dan tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya kau mungkin bisa mati."

"Wah, wah. Anak perempuan tidak boleh kasar seperti itu Sakura."

"HMPH" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya kesal. Ia benci jika ia dinomorduakan hanya karena ia perempuan.

"Aku tidak berniat menyerang anak perempuan. Itu tidak adil."

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut menyerangmu?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura. "Itu adil kan?"

_._

_Menarik._

_Benar-benar menarik_.

.

Baru saja Kakashi hendak berbicara, Naruto dan Sakura kini telah berada di belakangnya dan mengambil kedua lonceng yang berada di celananya.

_"YATTA!"_ Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Oke baiklah kalian menang." Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia juga lulus." Jawab Kakashi. "Sejak awal aku hanya ingin mengetes kerja sama diantara kalian. Ternyata kalian sudah bisa bekerja sama sehebat itu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diajarkan pada kalian."

Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terlihat kesal karena ia menjadi orang yang paling lemah di timnya sendiri. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat frustasi akan hal ini. Sakura menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Butuh bantuan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tak ingin Sakura melihatnya dalam kondisi _pathetic_ seperti ini. Terkubur di tanah hanya dengan kepala saja yang berada di permukaan. Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mengingat dirinya dulu sempat pingsan ketika melihat Sasuke berada dalam kondisi seperti saat ini.

"Cih. Hari ini aku hanya tidak beruntung. Itu saja."

Sekali lagi pembelaan keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata mau diulang berapa kalipun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Sombong, dingin, dan tidak mau mengakui kekalahan.

Ia meninju tanah yang berada di sekitar Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu lebih mudah melepaskan diri dari kepungan tanah yang menguburnya. Gadis _pink_ itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri dan tanpa disangka pemuda itu menyambut tangannya. Kekagetan Sakura semakin bertambah ketika Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

_Mungkin saat ini hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya._

Ya, karena saat ini Sasuke pasti akan menganggapnya lebih berguna dan tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Lihat aku berhasil mendapatkan loncengnya!" Naruto memamerkan lonceng yang ia dapat bersama Sakura di depan Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Berisik bodoh! Lagipula Sakura-lah yang membuatmu bisa mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi."

"Yah! Setidaknya aku tidak terkubur di tanah sepertimu!"

"Ck! Jangan ungkit itu lagi! Dobe!"

"_Katon: Gyoukaku no Jutsu!"_

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_._

_Sigh_.

_Selalu saja bertengkar seperti itu._

.

"Hei, dua temanmu bertengkar seperti itu apakah kau tidak berminat untuk melerainya?"

"Biarkan saja mereka _sensei_. Itulah cara mereka mengungkapkan rasa sayang satu sama lain." Sakura mengangkat bahu. Sementara Kakashi tertawa kecil. _Sepertinya gadis ini telah mengenal kedua rekannya lebih baik dari yang kukira._

"Sakura."

"Ya, _sensei_?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kakashi.

"Darimana kau belajar _chakra _kontrol seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. "Sejujurnya kau adalah orang kedua yang kulihat bisa melakukannya."

"Ah…" Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang jika ia belajar dari Tsunade?

"Orang pertama yang bisa melakukannya adalah salah seorang _sannin_ legendaris, Senju Tsunade-sama. Kau tidak belajar dengannya kan?"

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan sensei. Aku belajar dari salah satu buku ninja yang pernah kubaca." Sakura berusaha berkilah. "_Sensei_, kau bawa makanan kan? Aku lapar." Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menyiapkan dua buah _bentou_ untuk kalian. Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkannya karena ia gagal mengambil lonceng."

"Hmm…"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura… Hari ini kau membawa makanan kan? Kau sudah tahu jika aku berniat membuat kalian kelaparan sebelumnya?"

"Jahat sekali kau _sensei!_ Untung saja aku berani melanggar peraturan yang kau buat dan memberikan mereka makanan. Aku tidak ingin teman-teman satu tim-ku kelaparan."

Mata Kakashi melebar. Tanpa sadar ia berucap. "Seorang ninja yang tidak mematuhi aturan adalah sampah, namun seorang ninja yang tidak peduli pada rekannya maka…"

Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Kakashi. "ia lebih rendah dari sampah."

Kakashi terbelalak kaget ketika Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu entah darimana _sensei."_ Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya berusaha mengurangi kecurigaan Kakashi.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak Sakura." Kakashi tertawa. "Entah kenapa rasanya jika berbicara denganmu, aku merasa seperti bicara dengan wanita yang seumuran denganku."

Sakura tersentak kaget. _Tentu saja. Saat ini umurku kan 37 tahun. Malah sepertinya sekarang Kakashi-sensei masih lebih muda daripada aku. Hahaha._

"Aku anggap itu pujian _sensei._"

"Tentu saja."

"SAKURA-CHAAAN! Aku laparr! Ayo kita makan!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Ini bentou untukmu dan Sakura." Kakashi menyerahkan _bentou _pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Untukmu Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyerahkan _bentou_nya pada Sasuke.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa makan di tempat lain." Sang Uchiha menolak tawaran Sakura.

Sementara Sakura yang merasa kesal karena kebaikannya ditolak oleh Sasuke segera berteriak. "CEPAT MAKAN, UCHIHA SASUKE! ATAU KAU AKAN KUBUAT HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING!"

Sasuke mengernyit. Tak pernah ada seorang wanitapun yang berani berteriak padanya kecuali ibunya. Dengan enggan ia mengambil kotak makan yang disodorkan Sakura. "Lalu kau sendiri tidak makan?"

"Aku bisa membaginya kalau kau mau." Pemuda itu berkata pelan. Sakura tersenyum geli. Itu kan seharusnya menjadi kata-katanya. Toh, kotak _bentou _itu kan miliknya. "Terima kasih." Gadis itu mengambil sumpit dari kotak makan yang ia bawa tadi pagi.

Kakashi hanya terdiam mengamati anak-anak muridnya yang unik itu. Tanpa sadar ia kembali teringat pada tim genin-nya dulu. Obito dan Rin. Seandainya mereka masih ada, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mereka saat melihat anak-anak bimbingannya kini?

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan ia mengambil sepotong tempura dan menyuapkannya pada Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu, Sasuke-kun." Perintahnya.

Sasuke yang asalnya enggan akhirnya mau juga membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil tamagoyaki dan menyodorkan makanan itu pada mulutnya. Naruto yang asalnya diam saja akhirnya ikut serta dalam acara suap-menyuap itu.

"Hei teme! Buka mulutmu sialan!" Naruto menjejali mulut Sasuke dengan sepotong _sushi_ dengan paksa hingga membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tersedak.

"UHUK"

"Mati kau baka idiot Naruto-dobe!"

Dengan ini hilang sudah momen romantis yang diharapkan Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Tadaima modorimashita._"

"_Okaerinasai._" Suara lembut Haruno Mebuki mengalun dari dapur.

Sakura yang masih merasakan rasa rindu yang amat sangat kepada orang tuanya, segera berlari menghampiri ayah dan ibunya. Sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat mereka satu per satu.

Ayahnya yang kaget atas perlakuan putrinya yang tiba-tiba segera bertanya. "Ada apa Sakura-chan? Ada yang mengejekmu lagi?"

Ah Sakura hampir lupa. Dulu ia adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang selalu saja diejek karena dahinya yang lebar. Sampai akhirnya Ino datang dan membantunya untuk bangkit dan membuatnya menjadi lebih percaya diri.

"Tidak. _Tou-san_."

Ayahnya hanya kebingungan ketika melihat kelakuan putrinya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia selalu memanjakan Sakura, itulah sebabnya Sakura terkadang menjadi anak perempuan yang manja dan lemah hingga ia akhirnya ditindas oleh teman-temannya saat berada di akademi dulu.

"Sakura, sebelum mandi. Makan malam dulu." Ibunya mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah makan bu. Sehabis mandi aku akan langsung tidur." Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya saling menatap ketika mendapati kelakuan putrinya yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil topeng Anbu dari dalam sana dan mengenakannya. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan seragam Anbu yang diperolehnya saat perjalanan pulang tadi (Ia secara diam-diam mengambil seragam seorang Anbu yang tengah berjaga di gerbang Konoha ketika Anbu itu hendak pulang ke rumahnya dan berganti baju dengan seragam _jounin _biasa.)

Mata hijaunya berkilat.

Malam ini ia akan membuang dirinya yang _innocent _dan baik hati seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi siang tadi. Ia akan kembali sebagai Haruno Sakura sang Hokage bertangan besi yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang berusaha untuk berbuat jahat.

"Hmm…"

"Aku tak sabar untuk membunuhmu dengan cara paling mengerikan dan menyakitkan yang pernah ada…" Ia berhenti sesaat. "Danzou-sama."

Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya melompat dari jendelanya dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

_Aku takkan membiarkan Sasuke-kun mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh Danzou._

_Aku yang akan menggantikannya._

_Pria itu pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Pada Itachi, pada Sasuke, pada Akatsuki bahkan pada Kabuto._

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Aku akan mengembalikan kejayaan klan Uchiha._

_Aku akan mengungkap kebenaran tentang Itachi. Tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha._

_Semuanya._

_Kau tidak perlu menderita sendirian lagi. Kau tidak perlu merasakan dendam sia-sia pada Itachi lagi._

_**Aku akan membuat seluruh Konoha mengetahui tentang siapa penjahat yang sebenarnya. **_

_**Aku akan mengembalikan status Itachi sebagai pahlawan Konoha.**_

_**Aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu lagi.**_

_**Sasuke-kun… **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tahu, mengubah takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia bisa saja gagal dan malah memberikan masa depan yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam seluruh tindakannya kali ini. Jika tidak, bukan hanya dirinya yang akan menderita tapi orang yang disayanginya pun akan ikut menderita bersamanya.

Kali ini, Haruno Sakura **tidak boleh gagal.**

**-**_To Be Continue-_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Saya bener-bener pengen bikin Sasuke ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi _deadlast_ di timnya sendiri. Habisnya dia kan selalu ngerasa superior gitu. Ya kali ini seengganya dia ngerasain lah perasaan Sakura dulu gimana. Hehe. Ini pertama kalinya saya nyobain _genre Adventure_ makanya saya masih kurang bisa ngegambarin adegan bertarung gitu. Saya sempet mikir lama banget yang di bagian _bell test_nya Kakashi dan dengan randomnya namain strategi itu dengan _relay attack._

Tentang segimana kekuatan yang dimiliki Sakura sekarang, tentu aja _chakra_ yang dia punya lebih sedikit daripada saat dia masih belum kembali ke masa lalu. Seluruh _chakra __byakugou_ nya kan udah habis dipake buat _edo tensei_ dan fisiknya yang sekarang masih belum bisa _manage_ _chakra_ yang segede itu. Intinya sih untuk saat ini dia jauh lebih unggul di pengetahuan, pengalaman, kontrol chakra, sama kemampuan jutsu-nya dibanding Naruto dan Sasuke (iya lah secara mereka beda pengalaman 20 tahun gitu). Kalau jumlah _chakra _sih masih kalah jauh sama Naruto yang punya _chakra kyuubi_ dan Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha. Nah, ini yang bakal bikin cerita ini lebih kompleks. Sakura ga bisa gampang gitu aja ngebunuh Danzou.

Apakah dia bakal berhasil?

Apakah kali ini Sasuke bakal mulai membuka hatinya sama Sakura yang sekarang udah ga _annoying_ lagi?

Apakah ada kemungkinan Kakashi bisa tahu rahasia Sakura?

Lalu gimana dengan Naruto? Apakah pada akhirnya dia tetep akan jadi pahlawan Konoha seperti seharusnya? Atau malah Sakura yang bakal gantiin posisi dia?

Nantikan kelanjutannya di _**Rewrite**_ chapter berikutnya!

Review kalian sangat saya harapkan. Komentar, pertanyaan, tanggapan, saran, kritik, _flame_, atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Semakin banyak kalian memberikan review akan semakin semangat pula saya menulis _chapter _selanjutnya.

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca,

_With_ _Love,_

Akina Takahashi

* * *

**Q/A Sections:**

**zhaErza chapter 1 . Apr 13**

Q: Wohhh... jadi ini ceritanya Naru dan Sasu udah mati, dan Saku berusaha mengubah takdir?

Jadi, jika misalnya takdirnya udah diubah dan Naru Sasu hidup, Sakura bakalan mati dan artinya sama aja donggg? #bingung?

A: Iyap benar sekali. Sebenarnya belum tentu mati juga sih akhirnya. Cuma kan ada konsekuensi yang harus diterima sama Sakura. Keberadaannya bakal dihapuskan. Itu kan bukan berarti mutlak dia bakal mati kan? Mati kan cuma salah satu opsi yang mungkin ada. Hehe liat aja deh ya di chapter terakhir fanfiksi ini. :D

Makasih ya reviewnya~~ saya jadi tambah semangat kalau tahu ada yang bakal baca dan ngereview tiap chapter dari fanfiksi saya.

**Little pinky mouse chapter 1 . Apr 10**

Q: kasian sakura ditinggal dua pangerannya huhuhu #peluk saku. ntar gaara suka gk mha saku?

A: Kayanya Gaara ga bakalan banyak muncul di fanfiksi ini deh. Jadi kemungkinan dia bakal suka sama Saku bakal kecil banget. Sorry ya. Makasih banget reviewnyaa~

**Lhylia Kiryu chapter 1 . Apr 9**

Q: Ntah kenapa aku kurang suka dengan Sakura di sini. apa ya? dia lari dari tanggung jawab, dan aku kurang suka. Yah.. walaupun dia udah menjabat 20 tahun sebagai Hokage tapi kan tetap aja..

A: Sakura ngejabat Hokage baru selama 10 tahun kok. Dia ga lari dari tanggung jawab loh, kan dia balik ke masa lalu buat ngubah masa sekarang. Lagian dia udah mikirin soal ini dari lama banget. Lagipula saya rasa Shikamaru adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjabat Hokage kok. Makasih ya tanggapannya Kiryu-san!

**Namikaze azhura chapter 1 . Apr 1**

Q: coba kalau dimasukan carac naruto pasti akan lebih banyak yg suka*alasanya: rata2 naruto lovers lebih menyukai adventur/batle*kalau sasusaku lovers lebih kearah romance*hanya saran*lanjutkan

A: Terima kasih sarannya! Karakter Naruto sudah saya masukkan dan genre fanfiksi ini adalah Adventure / Romance kok. Terima kasih banyak sarannyaa~!

**sakurami, Natsuyakiko32, dan Benrina Shinju**

Q: Apakah pada akhirnya Sakura bakalan mati?

A: Whew pertanyaan kalian bertiga kok bisa langsung sama gini? hahaha.

Nah itu bakalan jadi rahasia besar di fanfiksi ini. Menghapuskan keberadaan seseorang kan bukan berarti kalau dia harus mati juga kan? Mati cuman salah satu cara untuk menghapuskan keberadaan aja. Apakah Sakura bakal mati atau ngga itu rahasia... sedikit spoiler, saya ga begitu suka cerita yang endingnya super sempurna kaya _happily ever after_ tapi saya juga ga suka yang endingya _dark_ atau _tragedy. _Mungkin bisa ketebak dikit lah saya bakal gimana nyelesain fiksi ini hehe. Tapi yang jelas penyelesaiannya ga akan mudah. Udah deh gitu aja ntar spoiler kalo saya cerita lebih banyak lagi.

Makasih ya udah revieww~!

Special thanks for!

**Hanazono Yuri**

**Uchiha Leo**

**NururuFauziaa **

**ichihaara saara **

**yagonius **

**Febri Feven **

**Hazuki Haruno **

**Ifaharra**

**yu**

**Hikaru Sora 14**

Chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa!


	3. The Misterious ANBU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure / Romance

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku

**Warning: Canon, Angsty, OOC, Super Power Sakura, Mary Sue, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rewrite © Akina Takahashi

* * *

Summary:

Sakura tahu semenjak perang besar melawan Uchiha Madara, hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Cahaya dan cintanya. Naruto dan Sasuke. Baginya dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengubah takdir, walaupun ia harus menggunakan jurus terlarang sekalipun.

**Akina Takahashi presents,**

**Rewrite**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: The Misterious A****NBU**

Sakura berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia melompati pepohonan di perbatasan Konoha. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan _chakra_ dari seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Shimura Danzou.

Sang _founder_ dari organisasi 'Ne' atau _Root ANBU_. Organisasi rahasia yang men_support_ Konoha dari balik layar. Organisasi yang bertugas mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor demi keberlanjutan kestabilan pemerintahan Konoha. _Ne_ atau _Root_ dibubarkan secara resmi oleh Hokage ketiga setelah tragedi pembantaian klan Uchiha karena keputusan Danzou yang memicu terjadinya kejadian berdarah tersebut. Akan tetapi, hingga saat ini organisasi tersebut masih aktif sebagai organisasi rahasia yang berstatus ilegal.

Jujur saja, sejak lama Sakura tidak menyukai Shimura Danzou. Seorang diktator yang berpikiran sempit dan melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya benar dengan alasan untuk melindungi Konoha. Dia lah dalang dibalik terjadinya peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha, perubahan Akatsuki yang asalnya merupakan organisasi pecinta perdamaian menjadi kumpulan kriminal berbahaya di dunia shinobi, Sai dan para anggota 'Ne' yang lain menjadi kehilangan ekspresi, gagalnya perjanjian perdamaian antara Iwa-gakure dan Kiri-gakure sewaktu perang antar _shinobi_ masih berlangsung, kematian misterius dari anak-anak yang dijadikan bahan percobaan Orochimaru, dan secara tidak langsung ia menyebabkan klan Uchiha memberontak akibat perintahnya yang menolak klan Uchiha untuk membantu mengendalikan _kyuubi_ saat terjadi tragedi di malam kelahiran Naruto.

Sakura kembali mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Seandainya saja dia dapat kembali ke waktu yang lebih awal sebelum itu semua terjadi dan membunuh Danzou saat itu. Mungkin saja keadaan akan menjadi lain.

Mata hijaunya berkilat ketika ia merasakan gelombang _chakra _yang sangat besar bergerak pelan. Gelombang tersebut berasal dari sosok yang kini tengah berjalan di bawah pepohonan yang Sakura naiki. Saat ini kira-kira jaraknya sekitar 200 meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Cukup bagi gadis itu untuk merasakan _chakra_nya sementara sosok tersebut tak bisa merasakan _chakra _Sakura karena gadis itu telah menyamarkan _chakra_nya sebelumnya.

Sakura bergerak cepat tanpa suara mengikuti sosok itu yang ternyata sesuai dengan dugaannya. _Chakra_ yang tidak biasa itu adalah milik Danzou. Setelah ia dapat mengamati pria itu dengan jelas, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menyipit ketika ia melihat Danzou berjalan memasuki sebuah gua yang ia kenali sebagai tempat rahasia Orochimaru melakukan eksperimen gilanya saat ia masih berada di Konoha dulu. Ketua tim tujuh pengganti Hatake Kakashi,Tenzou Yamato, merupakan salah satu korban eksperimen Orochimaru yang direkrut oleh Danzou sebagai anggota _Root _ANBU.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura. Sesuai dengan prediksinya, Danzou masih mengunjungi laboratorium rahasia Orochimaru untuk mencari sisa anak yang bertahan hidup setelah ditanami sel Hashirama pada tubuhnya. Atau mungkin saat ini Danzou sedang mencari gulungan rahasia milik Orochimaru. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas pria itu telah bertindak sesuai dengan prediksinya.

Sakura memfokuskan pikirannya. Setelah ia yakin di dalam sana tak ada mahluk hidup lain selain Danzou, ia mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. _"Henge no jutsu!"_ Seketika rambut _pink _panjangnya digantikan oleh rambut panjang berwarna coklat, bentuk wajahnya yang sedikit _chubby_ digantikan oleh wajah tirus, kulit putihnya yang kemerahan segera digantikan dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat (sama seperti warna kulit Sai), mata hijaunya digantikan oleh mata berwarna kuning keemasan, dan wajahnya pun kini telah berubah meskipun tetap terlihat cantik namun kini wajah itu terkesan lebih dingin dan misterius.

Setelah puas dengan perubahan sosoknya yang sangat signifikan, Sakura segera melesat masuk ke gua tersebut. Danzou yang merasakan kehadiran Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap sosok gadis yang ia perkirakan berusia dua belas tahun kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun. Mata kuning keemasannya berkilat, membuat mau tak mau Danzou menjadi tertarik pada gadis ini. Ia tahu gadis ini bukanlah seorang anak perempuan biasa.

"Siapa kau?" pria itu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Kau salah satu yang bertahan hidup dari percobaan Orochimaru?"

Sakura hanya diam. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Danzou menyentuh dagunya, seolah berpikir apa keputusan yang terbaik baginya. Membunuh anak perempuan yang ada di hadapannya atau menjadikannya sebagai anggota Ne. Bagaimanapun anak ini bisa saja merupakan mata-mata dari desa ninja lain. Setelah berpikir cukup panjang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merekrut anak perempuan misterius yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sungguh sayang jika bakatnya tidak dimanfaatkan, lagipula ia tak yakin gadis ini dapat berakibat buruk padanya. Kekuatan gadis itu masih berada di bawahnya. Ia tahu, ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini.

Seringai terpampang di wajah Danzou.

_Menarik._

_Tenang, dingin, tanpa ekspresi, tidak mengenal rasa takut..._

_Gadis ini merupakan calon anggota Ne yang sangat sempurna._

Sakura tertawa senang di dalam hatinya, ia tak menyangka semuanya akan semudah ini. Ada manfaatnya juga ia mempelajari teknik _White Zetsu_ untuk menyamarkan _chakra_nya. Saat ini yang bisa membongkar penyamarannya hanyalah seorang _jinchuuriki _yang sedang berada dalam _sennin mode_ saja. Bahkan kali ini _Sharingan_ pun tak bisa membongkar penyamarannya.

Danzou melempar sebuah kunai kearah Sakura, sehingga membuat pipi kanannya terluka akibat goresan kunai. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan masih menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju pipinya yang terluka. _Chakra _hijau mengalir dari tangannya dan menyembuhkan pipi kanannya yang terluka hingga kini tak dapat ditemukan lagi bekas luka pada pipi pucat itu.

Danzou yang merasa sangat tertarik pada kemampuan Sakura hanya terdiam. Matanya berkilat dipenuhi ambisi. Ia tahu, gadis ini akan menjadi aset yang sangat berharga bagi organisasinya nanti.

_Kontrol chakra yang sangat sempurna._

_Kemampuan medisnya mungkin setara dengan Tsunade._

_Gadis ini luar biasa berbakat._

_Aku harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga!_

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Danzou.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu tuan. Orochimaru-_sama_ menghapus semua memoriku."

"Aa..." Danzou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti. Orochimaru memang selalu membuat anak yang menjadi bahan eksperimennya melupakan semua hal mengenai identitasnya.

"Aku tahu tempat bagi orang yang tidak mempunyai masa lalu maupun masa depan sepertimu." Danzou tersenyum senang seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan harta karun yang telah terkubur selama ribuan tahun. "Bergabunglah dengan organisasiku."

_Gotcha!_

_Kena kau!_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut denganmu tuan—"

"Shimura Danzou."

"Baiklah, Danzou-sama."

Danzou tersenyum puas "Mulai saat ini kau adalah anggota dari _Root _ANBU dan _codename_-mu adalah—" Danzou menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, ia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Haru."

"_Hai_, _wakarimashita."_ Sakura menunduk memberi hormat pada Danzou. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Danzou mengangkat tangannya membentuk segel aneh yang Sakura ketahui sebagai salah satu teknik _fuuinjutsu_. Ah, benar. Sakura baru ingat, setiap anggota _Root_ memiliki segel kutukan yang terdapat pada lidah mereka. Sai mengatakan segel itu akan membuat penggunanya lumpuh jika si pengguna mengatakan sesuatu tentang Danzou ataupun hal yang berkaitan dengan organisasi.

Pria itu menyentuh kepala Sakura dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi _chakra_. Menanamkan segel pada gadis itu. "Sekarang kau resmi menjadi bagian dari _Ne."_

Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak takut. Banyak cara yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membeberkan semua kejahatan yang dilakukan pria di depannya ini tanpa bicara kan? Tidak semua hal harus dilakukan secara lisan. Sakura telah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelumnya.

Danzou memberi instruksi agar Sakura segera mengikutinya. Gadis itu berlari kecil dan mengikuti Danzou yang kini berjalan di depannya. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Sakura mendapati dirinya tengah berada di markas rahasia yang digunakan para _Root ANBU_ untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka.

Danzou membuka pintu di depannya dan seketika itu pula dua orang ANBU yang berada di ruangan itu segera menunduk memberi hormat padanya. Mata Sakura melebar ketika ia menyadari orang yang tengah memberi hormat padanya itu adalah Sai. Rekan satu timnya dulu. Sai terlihat jauh lebih muda dan jauh lebih bisa berekspresi daripada yang ia ingat dulu. Di sebelahnya terdapat pemuda berambut perak yang Sakura kenali sebagai sosok yang telah dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Sai dulu, Shin.

_Jadi karena ini Sai dapat berekspresi dengan normal?_

"Mulai hari ini, tim kalian akan terdiri dari tiga orang." Danzou menjelaskan. "Gadis ini akan menjadi _kunoichi_ medis bagi tim khusus."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada kedua orang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Salam kenal. _Codename_-ku Haru."

_Ya, satu hambatan telah berhasil dilalui, kini hanya perlu mendapatkan kepercayaan Danzou sepenuhnya. Baru kemudian aku dapat menghancurkannya dengan mudah._

_Menghancurkannya dari dalam dan diam-diam tentu lebih mudah kan?_

Dengan menjadi anggota _Root ANBU_ ia dapat dengan mudah mengawasi pergerakan Danzou dan ia dapat dengan mudah pula mengetahui kondisi Konoha yang sebenarnya.

Sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika pikiran ini muncul dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya, _senpai_."

.

.

.

* * *

**Rewrite © Akina Takahashi**

Published on

_Do not copy or publish it on another site without permission_

* * *

.

.

.

"_Sandaime-sama_"

Sang Hokage ketiga mengangkat kepalanya dan ia mendapati Kakashi kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Sarutobi sedikit heran atas kedatangan Kakashi pagi ini. "Bagaimana tim _genin_ yang kupilihkan, apakah telah melampaui kriteriamu?"

"Tentu saja." Kakashi menegakkan posisinya. Ia kini berdiri di depan meja kerja Sarutobi. "Bahkan mereka jauh melampaui ekspektasi. Mereka tim yang luar biasa."

Mata Sarutobi terlihat berbinar. "Benarkah? _Yokatta._ Memangnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan?"

Kakashi tanpa ragu menceritakan segalanya. Awal pertemuan mereka, keahlian Sakura dalam mengatur strategi, kerjasama tim yang luar biasa, hingga keakraban mereka bertiga saat berbagi bekal makanan.

Sarutobi tertawa. "Sudah kubilang kan! Kalau tim pilihanku kali ini tidak akan salah!"

"Tapi Hokage-sama, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran saya."

"Apa itu?"

"Haruno Sakura." Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya seolah ia tidak yakin pembicaraan ini harus kembali dilanjutkan atau tidak. Tentang perubahan Sakura yang sangat signifikan. Kemampuannya yang sangat luar biasa. Hal yang sangat tidak wajar jika hanya dalam beberapa hari gadis itu telah berubah dari seorang gadis cengeng yang mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang sangat hebat.

Sakura bisa saja merupakan penyusup yang menyamar atau mungkin saja pikirannya dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membuktikan kedua asumsi ini. Tapi instingnya entah kenapa mengatakan jika Sakura mungkin saja terlibat dalam suatu hal. Seolah gadis itu mempunyai rahasia yang sangat besar dampaknya bagi Konoha.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Entahlah tuan, saya merasa Sakura berbeda dari Sakura yang saya tahu sebelumnya." Kakashi menatap mata sang Hokage. "Entahlah, saya merasa seolah ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu. Entah apa itu."

"Setiap orang memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain, Kakashi." Sarutobi menghela napas. "Hanya kau sebagai pembimbingnya yang dapat mengawasinya."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

"Aku serahkan Tim 7 padamu Kakashi."

"_Hai, _serahkan pada saya Hokage-sama."

"POOF" Sesaat setelah perkataan Kakashi selesai, pria itu telah menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di atas jembatan tempat mereka biasa menunggu Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat.

"_Ohayou _Naruto!" Sakura tersenyum lebar membalas sapaan Naruto yang kini telah tepat berada di hadapannya. Sementara Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya tak peduli pada Naruto. Ia memutar mata hitamnya bosan. "Bisa-bisanya kau datang terlambat di misi pertama kita."

"Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur!" Naruto beralasan. "Lagipula Kakashi-sensei juga belum datang kan?"

"Tch."

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar." Sakura menghela napas. Ia memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah hampir memulai kembali pertengkaran mereka.

"Hmph." Dengan kesal Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sakura. Sedikit heran dengan lingkaran hitam yang terdapat di bawah mata gadis itu ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau tidak terlihat sehat hari ini."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Sama sepertimu Naruto." Ia mengangkat bahunya. Toh, ia memang tidak tidur semalaman karena sibuk memainkan perannya sebagai Haru, anggota _Root ANBU_ yang baru saja direkrut oleh Danzou. Wajar saja kalau ia kelelahan sekarang. Saat ini pun ia harus terus mengontrol _chakra_nya untuk mengendalikan _bunshin_nya yang kini sedang menyamar menjadi Haru. Sedikit beruntung karena anggota _Root ANBU_ cenderung melakukan tugasnya di malam hari sehingga tidak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya secara langsung. _Bunshin_ yang dibuatnya pun hanya untuk berjaga-jaga dan menghindari kecurigaan Danzou padanya. Akan aneh jika ia hanya muncul pada malam hari sementara siang harinya ia menghilang kan?

Sakura benar-benar mengadu kemampuan beraktingnya kali ini. Ia harus memerankan sosok Sakura yang ceria dan sosok Haru yang misterius disaat yang bersamaan. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Semoga saja kali ini misinya tidak terlalu berat. Kalau tidak terjadi perubahan sih kemungkinan misi pertama yang mereka kerjakan adalah misi kelas D yaitu menangkap kucing peliharaan milik salah seorang penduduk Konoha yang entah siapa namanya. Sakura sudah melupakan hal itu.

"KAKASHI-SENSEEI! Kau terlambat lagiii!" Suara teriakan Naruto membawa Sakura kembali dari lamunannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Tanpa merasa berdosa Kakashi berjalan ke hadapan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sementara Naruto kembali mengeluarkan teriakannya yang berhasil membuat Kakashi menutup telinganya. "Ini sudah siang _sensei!_"

"_Gomen, gomen._ Nanti siang setelah misi kalian selesai, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua di Ichiraku sebagai permintaan maafku."

Rasa kesal Naruto menguap begitu saja. Ia langsung berjingkrak kegirangan. "Benarkah itu _sensei_?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"RAMENN! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-_sensei_ akan mentraktir kita! _Yokatta ne, _Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Ayo kita habiskan uangnya nanti Naruto!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya gantian menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun juga!"

Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura sesaat sebelum menghela napas pelan. "Apa boleh buat."

"YEAAAHH!" Naruto dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan. Mereka melakukan _high five_ lalu tersenyum lebar pada Kakashi.

Kakashi _sweatdropped_. Sepertinya ia harus menghabiskan seluruh uang gajinya untuk hari ini.

Sakura termenung sesaat. Ternyata menjadi dirinya yang dulu lebih melelahkan daripada menjadi Haru. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk ramen atau apapun. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Tentu saja berusaha mengimbangi keaktifan Naruto berhasil menguras seluruh tenaganya. Sungguh ia hanya ingin bisa tidur siang sekarang.

"Ayo kita mulai misi pertama kita!"

"Apa misinya _sensei?"_ Mata biru Naruto berbinar-binar. "Apakah melindungi kaisar kerajaan, ataukah memberantas kriminal berbahaya, atau menyelamatkan dunia dari monster yang menyeramkan?"

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Harapannya terlalu tinggi ternyata. Wajar saja Naruto dulu sangat marah ketika tahu misi pertama mereka hanyalah menangkap seekor kucing. Seketika Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang ternyata terlihat antusias hari ini. Astaga... Ia pasti akan sama kecewanya dengan Naruto jika mengetahui apa misi mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Ini misi yang sangat penting! Reputasi Konoha dipertaruhkan disini."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. _Mulai lagi._

"Nanti juga kalian tahu." Kakashi berujar penuh rahasia. "Ayo ikuti aku!"

Seketika ketiga _genin_ asuhan Kakashi segera mengikuti _sensei_nya menuju ke tempat misi pertama mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"TANGKAP!"

Naruto melompat menangkap seekor kucing yang menjadi misi mereka hari ini. "YATTA! Lihat aku berhasil menangkapnya!"

"Kau hebat Naruto!" puji Sakura. Ia segera berjalan ke samping pemuda itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia mengamati Sakura dengan teliti.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini._

Mata _onyx _Sasuke kembali bertatapan dengan mata hijau Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu terlihat sangat dewasa. Mata itu seperti bukan mata seorang gadis berusia dua belas tahun. Dia bersikap ceria bukan karena keinginannya, seolah keceriaan itu hanya untuk membuat jarak bagi orang lain. Tak membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya dan membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sama sekali._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku peduli padanya?_

_Untuk apa aku berusaha mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya._

_Apakah karena dia tidak bersikap seperti penggemar menyebalkan seperti dulu lagi?_

Sakura berusaha bersikap seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sang _kunoichi_ merasa bahwa si jenius Uchiha di hadapannya kini mungkin sedang berusaha mengetahui rahasianya. Mata hitam itu benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Gelap, dingin, tanpa emosi. Seolah memaksa Sakura untuk mengatakan segalanya.

Sakura masih berusaha memerankan perannya dengan baik. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya, Sasuke-kun? Sudahlah bilang saja padaku!" Ia memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan bersikap selayaknya seorang _fangirl_.

"Lepaskan aku." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk lepas dari dekapan Sakura.

"TEME! Jangan memeluk Sakura-chan seenaknya! Dia milikku!" Naruto segera muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Kakashi mengamati ketiga muridnya dari kejauhan. Ia menggendong kucing yang menjadi misi mereka hari ini.

Seketika Sasuke merasa kesal pada Naruto. Bukan karena momen romantisnya dengan Sakura terganggu tapi karena Naruto sudah seenaknya menuduhnya sembarangan. Lagipula sejak kapan Sakura menjadi milik Naruto?

"Baka! Kau itu buta apa? Aku tidak memeluknya!" Ia memijat pelipisnya. "—dan sejak kapan Sakura jadi milikmu, _dobe_ idiot?!"

"TEME!"

Kakashi yang merasa keadaan semakin memburuk segera menghampiri ketiga muridnya itu. "Hari ini sudah cukup." Ia memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berdebat. "Sakura, lepaskan pelukanmu pada Sasuke, Naruto berhentilah berteriak—dan Sasuke ikutlah denganku untuk melapor pada Hokage-sama."

Merasa terintimidasi, ketiga _genin _tersebut segera melaksanakan perintah Kakashi. Sasuke dengan segera berjalan menuju _sensei_nya tersebut. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto masih berada di tempatnya. "Sensei! Kau sudah berjanji akan mentraktir kami!" teriaknya. Kakashi hanya berujar tanpa melihat ke belakang. "Kau dan Sakura tunggulah di Ichiraku! Kami akan segera kesana setelah melapor pada Hokage."

"Baik!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. "Sakura-chan! Ayo kita kencan!"

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru. "Aku tidak mau!"

"HEEE?"

"Ayo cepat kita ke Ichiraku, Naruto! Sebaiknya kita lakukan perintah Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kita hanya berdua saja. Apa ini bisa dikategorikan kencan, Sakura-chan?" Wajah Naruto memerah ketika memikirkan ia dan Sakura akan berdua saja di Ichiraku.

"Terserah apa katamu, Naruto." Sakura kini telah melompati atap-atap rumah di Konoha. Berlari menuju Ichiraku ramen. Naruto yang merasa tertinggal segera mengejarnya dari belakang. "Oke kalau begitu ini kencan!" teriaknya.

Sakura hanya menghela napas. Senyumnya melebar ketika ia menemukan kedai yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpul tim 7 itu.

_Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga._

Dengan segera ia memasuki kedai itu. "Selamat sore paman Teuchi." Sapanya pada pria paruh baya yang memiliki kedai ini.

"Selamat datang."

"SAKURA-CHAN! Ara— paman Teuchi!" Naruto terlihat lebih hiperaktif dari biasanya. Ia dengan semangat mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. "Paman, lihat hari ini aku berkencan dengan Sakura-chan!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kencanmu, Naruto!"

"Tentu saja! Ya kan Sakura-cha—" mata biru Naruto melebar ketika melihat Sakura telah tertidur di tempatnya. Gadis itu membenamkan kepala ke tangannya. "Jangan tidur dulu Sakura-chan!"

Dan sepertinya bahkan teriakan Naruto pun takkan membangunkan Sakura dari tidur siangnya hari ini. Bagaimanapun Sakura sudah kelelahan sejak kemarin malam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu memisahkanku dari Sakura dan Naruto—" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "Kakashi"

Mereka baru saja kembali dari kantor Hokage dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menyusul Naruto dan Sakura yang telah lebih dulu sampai di Ichiraku.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke mengikutinya. Tangan pemuda Uchiha itu masih terbenam di kedua saku celananya.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Ternyata kau mengetahuinya ya Sasuke?" Sang _jounin _memberi instruksi pada Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya. "Terkadang aku ragu jika kau sebenarnya masih berusia 12 tahun. Instingmu terlalu tajam bagi seorang _genin."_

"Tch, langsung ke intinya saja." Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kau tidak bermaksud membiarkan Naruto berkencan dengan Sakura kan?"

Kakashi menyeringai. "Kau cemburu, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Nyaris saja Kakashi kembali menggodanya jika sang Uchiha _prodigy_ itu tidak memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Baik. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku memisahkanmu dari mereka karena aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

"Membantu?"

"Ya." Mata hitam Kakashi menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke. "Ini tentang Sakura."

"..."

"Sasuke—kau tentu menyadari perubahan Sakura kan?" Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "Terkadang jika aku melihat matanya, aku merasa melihat kegelapan disana. Sama dengan matamu—juga mataku."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan heran jika aku melihat itu di matamu Sasuke. Karena aku tahu, kau telah mengalami pengalaman yang sangat pahit. Hingga saat ini kau masih menyimpan dendam pada kakakmu kan?" Kakashi kembali melanjutkan. "Aku pun sama, kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi aku telah mengalami kejadian yang sama pahitnya denganmu."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Mata hijau yang dipenuhi emosi dan kegelapan itu bukanlah mata yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak perempuan berusia dua belas tahun yang hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya." Kakashi menyimpulkan. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura. Sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya dari kita."

"Hn—" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi. "Jujur saja, aku merasa Sakura yang kutemui saat pertama tim 7 terbentuk bukanlah Sakura yang kukenal saat berada di akademi."

"Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengawasi Sakura dan memastikan dia adalah Sakura yang kita kenal dan bukan penyusup atau apapun." Kakashi menjelaskan. "Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya, Sasuke. Naruto terlalu polos dan naif untuk mengerjakan misi ini."

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Apa keuntungan bagiku?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingin tujuanmu untuk membalas dendam menjadi terhambat kan? Jika benar dia adalah mata-mata dari desa ninja lain maka tim tujuh akan dibubarkan dan kau tidak dapat mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ dan membalas dendam pada Itachi."

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat. _Tidak ada yang boleh menghambat kegiatan balas dendamnya pada Itachi._

_Siapapun itu._

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Ayo kita susul mereka! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hal ini, Sasuke!"

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku."

-_To Be Continued_-

* * *

**TRIVIA**

**- Root** (根, Ne; Literally meaning "Root" or "Foundation") is an officially disbanded[1] branch of Konohagakure's Anbu training subdivision founded by Danzō Shimura. After his death, however, it is unknown what has become of the group.

- The **Anbu** (暗部; _English TV_ "Anbu Black Ops"; Literally meaning "Dark Side"), short for **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** (暗殺戦術特殊部隊; Literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad"), take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The Anbu usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the Anbu are hand-picked by the Kage, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision.

Source: Narutopedia

-_To Be Continued-_

* * *

**Ini spoiler, jadi buat yang belum baca manga chapter 676 dan ga mau liat spoiler tolong diskip aja ya sampai tanda yang saya kasih.**

**SPOILER MANGA 676 **

**START**

KENAPA MANGA CHAPTER 676 HARUS GINI CERITANYA?! Come on Sasuke! Come back to your senses! Grraoo! GODDAMNIT YOU STUPID UCHIHA BASTARD! (Maaf random gini teriak-teriak ga jelas. Saya ga tahan setelah baca chapter 676. SasuSaku _heartbreaking moment_ nya bikin saya galau semaleman. thanks buat karisaardelia yang bikin saya segera buka mangastream dan baca 676.)

Serius lah Kishimoto-san hobi banget bikin saya berharap lebih. Padahal setelah chapter 675 yang entah kenapa membangkitkan jiwa SasuSaku shipper saya, saya berharap di chapter 676 Sakura bakal jadi kuat dan saya ga sabar buat liat dia jadi _heroine_ hebat yang ngehajar Uchiha Madara. Tapi nyatanya, dia ga bisa berbuat banyak lah. Malah jadi kelihatan _patethic_ karena dia ga bisa nyerang Madara sama sekali. Dan bagian page ke-6, kok saya ngeliat Sasuke kaya ga peduli gitu sama Sakura. Serius lah sesaat saya sempet mikir Sakura bakal sama nasibnya dengan Karin pas dia ditusuk sama Kusanagi. Saya bacanya malem-malem jadi agak gak konsen. Haha. Ternyata ngga (ya iyalah kalau iya, saya bakal benci Sasuke seumur hidup #lebay).

Terus yang bikin saya galau adalah halaman selanjutnya. Saya ga kuat liat tatapan sendunya Sakura dan kata-kata dia yang "I wonder if Sasuke-kun still cares about it in the least." demi apapun itu _heartache moment_ banget! SASUKE NO BAKA! Sampai kapan sih kamu mau labil kaya gitu, Sas? Mana ada cewek lain yang setianya kaya Sakura? Kalo udah kaya gini saya sempat berpikiran mungkin Sakura lebih berhak sama Naruto yang selalu ada buat buat dia daripada sama Sasuke yang cuma bisa menyakiti hatinya.

Maaf ya jadi random gini _author notes-_nya, saya cuma pengen _sharing_ soal pemikiran saya kok. Ga berniat apapun hehehe. Buat yang udah baca chapter 676, gimana tanggapan kalian? Apakah sama kaya saya? Menurut kalian masih ada harapan ga kalau SasuSaku dapat bersatu? Setelah chapter 676 sih saya ngerasa nyaris _impossible_. Tidaaak! Saya suka banget _pairing _ini... huhuhu.

Oke, sudah cukup curhatnya. Yuk kita lanjut ngebahas tentang Rewrite.

**SPOILER END**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Um... saya baru tahu lah ternyata ANBU itu singkatan. bzzz. Selama ini saya nulis kata ANBU tuh Anbu. Salah ya ternyata? Haha, saya bakal edit lagi deh nanti.

Woaahh! Saya terharu sama _review-review_ yang diberikan oleh _readers_! Terima kasih ya sudah memotivasi saya. Hmm… Gimana tanggapan kalian soal chapter kali ini? Saya emang sengaja bikin Sakura ga gampang gitu aja ngebunuh Danzou dan saya sengaja bikin dia bisa ketemu sama Sai lebih dulu. Soalnya saya pengen Sakura ga cuma nolong Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi Sai juga. Makanya saya bikin dia jadi anggota 'Ne' ANBU jadi dia bisa ngelihat kondisi Konoha dari dalam dan dia bisa leluasa melihat situasi Konoha dan desa ninja lain yang punya hubungan dengan Konoha. Saya juga pengen bikin Sakura jadi lebih bisa interaksi sama Sandaime Hokage.

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Pendek ya? Saya sibuk soalnya sekarang saya sudah mulai bekerja menjadi _civil_ _engineer_ di salah satu perusahaan. Saya juga mungkin ga bisa seaktif sekarang karena padat banget jadwal kerjanya. Ya sudahlah ya, akhirnya saya _publish _saja chapter ini.

Sedikit info mengenai keberlanjutan fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya yang lain.

1. Love Story That Has No Beginning: Draft untuk beberapa chapter ke depan sudah selesai, mungkin butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengembangkannya jadi satu chapter yang bisa dibaca (sekarang masih berantakan haha).

2. Kimi No Sei: Plot masih saya susun. Draft nya belum beres. Mungkin setelah LSTHNB beres baru saya kerjakan.

3. The Lost Soul, Ore No Hana, Wonderful Life, The Melodies of Loneliness dan sisanya masih belum saya kerjakan sama sekali. Saya kehilangan plot cerita soalnya udah lama banget ga ngerjain itu semua (nyaris 4 tahun lah, saya sampai lupa plot sangking lamanya.) Butuh waktu buat menyusun kembali plot dan ide cerita per chapternya. Dimohon pengertiannya ya.

**PS:**_ Q/A Sections_ kali ini cukup panjang. Jadi buat kalian yang ga tertarik bacanya silakan di_skip_ sampe ke kolom _review_ di bagian bawah lalu berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom tersebut ya. Hehe.

.

.

* * *

_**Q/A Section**  
_

.

**Devanichi**

Q: Sasuke _deadlast_, Sakura _super woman_. Semoga rencana Sakura sukses, kasihan kalau pengorbanan dia sia-sia.

A: Sasuke jadi _deadlast_ cuma di chapter 2 aja kok. Dia tetap seorang Uchiha _prodigy_. Sakura saat ini cuma menang di pengalaman, pengetahuan, kemampuan _jutsu_, _taijutsu_, _chakra control_ sama metode berpikir (karena dia udah kerja bareng Shikamaru selama 20 tahun). Kalau jumlah _chakra_, kemampuan _ninjutsu, elemental power_, dan kekuatan sih dia masih kalah jauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

**Naya Aditya **

Q: Sakura jadi serba tau ya pasti nanti kakashi mulai curiga, sedikit takut dgn sisi gelap sakura yg sekarang ttg membunuh walaupun untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Sisi perkembangan/pengalaman sasuke dan naruto juga harus di buat meningkat deh kayanya kak soalnya kalau sakunya hebat sendiri bedua itu tidak ada peningkatan.

A: Iya, memang hal itu bakalan jadi konflik baru disini. Sisi gelap Sakura muncul karena dia udah ngalamin semua hal buruk yang terjadi akibat perang dan dia ga mau hal itu terjadi lagi sama orang lain ataupun dirinya sendiri jadi dia bakal mencegahnya _no matter how much it'll cost_. Sasuke sama Naruto juga bakalan ngalamin perkembangan kok dan tentunya Sakura bakal ngebantu mereka dengan senang hati. :D

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami **

Q: agak maksain banget sih alasan" yg Sakura kasih ke Sasuke atau Kakashi. Aku ngerasa Sasuke dan Kakashi pasti tau lambat laun.

A: Itu bakal jadi salah satu _major conflict_ di fanfiksi ini. Hehe saya memang sengaja bikin perubahannya Sakura kelihatan di mata kedua orang itu.

**Namikaze-a**

Q: Apa naruto jadi tukang usir nyamuk..?

A: Naruto punya peran penting banget kok disini. Tapi karena emang tokoh utamanya Sakura, di chapter awal emang belum keliatan perannya dia gimana. Lihat aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya!

**Hazuki Haruno**

Q: Gimana cara Sakura ngungkapin kebenaran soal Klan uchiha..? dia kan masih umur 12 thn, apa dia mw pake henge... kemudian jadi pengungkap kebenaran mistery gitu... gak sabar lihat saku bunuh si tua bangka Danzo.

A: Di chapter ini udah bisa ketebak gimana caranya? Yang jelas hal itu ga bakal gampang gitu aja. Sakura butuh planning dan pelaksanaan yang mantap buat hal itu. Mendapatkan kepercayaan Danzou dan menjadi anggota "Ne" ANBU tuh baru tahapan awaaal banget. Sabar ya Hazuki-san, Sakura ga bisa gampang gitu aja bunuh Danzou. Lihat aja nanti gimana caranya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

**no name **

Q: Sepertinya aku tau maksud dari 'menghapuskan keberadaan seseorang' seperti yang kau katakan itu.

A: Err, gimana emangnya? Hehe. Silakan dilihat pada chapter terakhir nanti ya…

**cherie jung**

Q: Jadi nebak-nebak, saku ntar tetep motong rambutnya gak? Ada adegan ujian chunnin saku vs ino gak?

A: Hmm… kalau soal rambut sih pada akhirnya rambut Sakura bakal jadi pendek kaya di manga Naruto yang sekarang, tapi soal caranya gimana itu masih rahasia. Ujian chuunin pasti bakal ada kok. Silakan ikutin kelanjutan Rewrite ya!

**dikdik717**

Q: Sakura orang yang serakah ya? cinta mati sama Sasuke, tapi memberi harapan pada Naruto.

A: Ngga kok, saya bikin sosok Sakura disini sebagai sosok yang _care_ sama semua orang. Dia emang cinta mati sama Sasuke tapi dia juga ga bakal cuek sama Naruto, Kakashi dan orang-orang sekitarnya. Saya mau bikin Sakura sebagai sosok yang peduli dan perhatian sama semua member Tim 7. Dia ga berniat memberi harapan ke Naruto kok. Cuma emang ga bisa dipungkiri kalau Naruto tuh udah suka banget sama Sakura semenjak di akademi dulu.

**Ifaharra sasusaku**

Q: Apa Sasuke nanti akan suka ke Sakura?

A: Soal itu kita tunggu aja perkembangannya ya. Untuk saat ini yang jelas pandangan pertama Sasuke ke Sakura udah berubah dan dia emang jadi punya ketertarikan sama Sakura. Tapi belum jelas itu rasa suka atau cuma rasa penasaran doang karena tiba-tiba Sakura jadi kuat dan pintar kaya gitu.

**p.w sasusaku**

Q: ada fic yang kayak gini juga ceritanya, bedany fic itu pairing itasaku walau bagus sih..

A: Saya juga sempet main ke _community Time Shifting_ dan nemu beberapa fanfiksi _Time Travel_ ItaSaku. Saya sempet baca yang judulnya _Wish_, disitu ceritanya Sakura kembali ke waktu _Uchiha Massacre_ terjadi. Bagus kok fanfiksinya cuma tetap aja karena saya sukanya SasuSaku jadi rasanya kurang gimana gitu. Makanya saya bikin Rewrite untuk memuaskan diri saya sendiri haha.

**Kumada Chiyu **

Q: Menurutku Sakura di chapter dua ini terlalu gegabah dan ceroboh. Seperti kata Author, tubuh dan kekuatan chakra yang dimiliki Sakura masih gak sebanding kalo langsung harus ngebunuh Danzou. Orang badannya masih dalam bentuk bocah 12 tahun gitu.. ckck. Dan menurutku, pasti Kakashi-sensei akan curiga dengan kelakuan Sakura. (Lama-lama sih. Haha)

Dan semoga SasuSaku makin berjaya ya! Mengingat Sasuke juga waktu genin walaupun jutek dan cuek ke Sakura yang menyebalkan, tapi dia masih tetep perduli dan melindungi Sakura.

A: Di chapter ini sudah terjawabkah? Sakura udah memperkirakan ini dari awal banget sebelum dia Time Travel ke masa lalu. Selama dua puluh tahun terakhir dia nyari tahu soal semua kebenaran tentang _Uchiha Massacre_, jabatan dia sebagai Hokage ke-6 memungkinkan dia buat mengakses semua gulungan rahasia milik Konoha. Tentu aja setelah dia tahu kebenarannya dia bikin rencana buat menggulingkan kekuasaan Danzou, membubarkan 'Ne' ANBU, juga rencana gimana caranya buat mengekspos kebenaran tentang Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke emang udah punya ketertarikan sama Sakura semenjak pertama kali tim 7 dibentuk. Silakan liat aja perkembangan hubungan mereka selanjutnya ya!

**NururuFauziaa**

Q: Kayaknya bakal banyak banget chapternya! Kan klo di canon yg nyadarin gaara naruto pake 'talk no jutsu', apa di fic ini sama sakura? n dgn cara yg sama?

A: Ya mungkin, tapi akan saya usahakan ga bakal lebih dari 20 chapter lah. Tepar juga ngerjainnya kalo kepanjangan. Soal hubungan Gaara sama Naruto sepertinya saya ga bakal fokus disitu. Itu tetep jadi tugas Naruto, karena sebagai _jinchuuriki_ dia yang lebih ngerti Gaara. Ups, spoiler deh. Ya sudahlah, pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa.

**yeruyerudaru **

Q: Ada kemungkinankah kalau nanti di hutan kematian yg digigit orochimaru itu sakura, bukan sasuke. Karena ngeliat sakura yg _over power_?

A: Orochimaru mengincar Sasuke karena _Sharingan_-nya dan karena kemampuan dia sebagai Uchiha terakhir bukan karena dia _overpower_ atau apa, kalau soal _power _sih saat itu saya rasa Gaara sebagai _jinchuuriki_ lebih kuat daripada Sasuke yang _sharingan-_nya aja baru aktif waktu diserang Orochimaru. Saya yakinkan Sakura di fanfiksi ini ga akan digigit oleh Orochimaru. _Sorry_, spoiler tapi saya ga pengen _heroine _di fanfiksi saya digigit sama Orochimaru. Hehe. Makasih _review_nya! Tetap nantikan kelanjutan Rewrite yaa!

**titik koma **

Q: Saya kira sakura bakal dateng dengan tubuhnya yg di masa depan, ternyata cuma jiwanya aja, ya? a Trus, kapan sakura bakal balik lagi ke masa depan? apa cuma sampai ngebunuh danzou aja, trus balik lagi ke masa depan? eh, tapi kan nanti sakuranya bakal dihapus dari kehidupan(?) aduh, bingung -_-a

A: Haloo! _Sorry _ya kalo fic ini bikin kamu bingung haha. Iya, jiwanya Sakura yang masih 12 tahun digantikan sama jiwanya yang udah berusia 37 tahun. Kalau Sakura berhasil mengubah masa depan kan masa depan yang udah dia jalanin bakal ga terjadi dan digantikan sama yang berhasil dia ubah. Itu loh _Time Paradox. _Perjanjian dia sama _Juubi_ bakal berlaku setelah masa depan berhasil diubah sesuai keinginan dia yaitu, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 ga terjadi dan Uchiha Madara ga berhasil bangkit lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya (ga berhasil di _Edo Tensei_ maksudnya). Jadi begitu hal ini tercapai, sesuai perjanjian maka Sakura bakal dihapuskan keberadaannya. Saya rasa dengan ngebunuh Danzou aja masih belum cukup buat mencegah perang. Ya sudahlah kalau saya ceritakan panjang lebar nanti jadi ga misteri lagi dong… Hehe. Makasih ya sudah ngasih _review_!

**hanazono yuri**

Q: Fic ini untuk sampai saat ini cukup bagus, hanya saja di sini Sakura terlalu kentara kalau dia bukan Sakura pada masa itu. Akan lebih bagus kalau dia pura2 menjadi yang dulu.

A: Iya, saya sengaja bikin Sakura kelihatan berubah soalnya ini bakal jadi salah satu _major conflict_ di chapter ini. Hmm, sebenarnya bisa aja sih dia pura-pura tapi mungkin di chapter awal ini saya pengen buat Sasuke ngeliat Sakura sebagai sosok yang diandalkan. Maaf ya kalau karakterisasi Sakura tidak sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan. Hehe. Makasih sudah _review!_

**yu**

Q: tapi tadi ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang tanda baca, tenang saja senpai, tidak terlalu mengganggu kog.

A: Wah? Maaf ya saya ga baca dengan teliti lagi sih. Bisa kasih tau di sebelah mana yang salah ga? Via PM aja ga apa-apa. Makasih banyak yah yu-chan!

**Ryu D. Rex**

Q: Btw, Bagaimana Keadaan 'Future Konoha'? Sakura Nya Jangan Terlalu OverPower. Ntar Dia Malah Membuat Naruto Dan Sasuke Keliatan Lemah.

A: Saya ga berniat buat nyeritain keadaan _Future Konoha_ semenjak Sakura pergi ke masa lalu karena bakal terjadi _Time Paradox_. Kan kalau Sakura berhasil ngubah masa lalu mungkin aja perang dunia ke-4 ga terjadi dan Sasuke sama Naruto masih hidup dan yang jadi Hokage bukan lagi Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto juga bakal berkembang kok sama Sakura. Sakura kekuatannya masih dibawah mereka kok. Cuma dia lebih tanggap dan pintar aja.

**Dark Namikaze Ryu**

Q: Fic ini adalah fic anti mainstream yang saya suka selain fic The Best Team by Doni Ren (menggunakan akun punya Icha icha ren), dan tolong jangan terlalu sering fokus sama sakura tapi ke naruto dan sasuke juga, jadi fic terlalu fokus ke sudut pandang sakura, oke lanjutkan dan maaf baru review.

A: Oiya? Saya ga pernah baca The Best Team jadi saya ga tahu. Mungkin saya akan coba baca sebagai referensi dan perbandingan. Tokoh utamanya memang Sakura jadi saya menggunakan sudut pandang Sakura disini. Naruto dan Sasuke juga tokoh yang penting banget walaupun porsi mereka ga sebesar Sakura sebagai tokoh utama. Makasih ya udah _review!_

**Akiko Mi Sakura**

Q: Hoo... Saku mau ngapain? Ngebunuh danzo kah? Shika gmana? Apa smua ikut kembali ke masa lalu? Atau... Cuma Saku aja yg kembali ke masa lalu?

A: Membunuh Danzou cuma salah satu tujuan dia balik ke masa lalu. Shikamaru tetap berada di masa depan. Hanya Sakura saja yang kembali ke masa lalu. Sudah ga bingung lagi kan Akiko-chan? Makasih ya reviewnya!

**zhaErza**

Q: Tapi, rasanya Saku terlalu hebat deh dan gak nyembunyiin kekuatannya. Takutnya ada yang curiga gitu? Hmmm... kayaknya nanti Sasu bakal suka Saku, ya?

A: Di chapter awal ini saya sengaja bikin Sakura _image_-nya kuat supaya kesan pertama Sasuke sama dia jadi beda. Nah, soal nanti bakal ada yang curiga itu bakalan jadi salah satu konflik di fanfiksi ini. Sasuke di chapter ini udah ada ketertarikan sama Sakura walaupun bukan perasaan suka atau apapun itu. Jadinya gimana, silakan tunggu kelanjutannya! Makasih ya reviewnya!

**sakura strength **

Q: Nanti di ujian chunin, Sakura digigit Orochimaru! Karna Sakura pengen Sasuke selamat. SHANNARO!

A: Salam SHANNAROO! Hohoho. Sakura ga bakal digigit Orochimaru kok. Hmm Sasuke bakal tetep digigit atau ngga itu silakan liat nanti. Pokoknya saat ujian _chuunin_ dia ga bakal lemah kaya dulu lagi. Makasih ya reviewnya!

**akaneharuko**

Q: Oh yaa jangan bikin saku mati T_T mouu bikin suatu miracle gitu -3-.

A: Hmm soal itu gimana ya? Haha tunggu aja deh di chapter terakhir Rewrite. Makasih ya reviewnya!

_Special thanks for:_

**Akaro-chan**

**Red devils**

**Hikaru Sora 14**

**suchan**

**leontujuhempat**

**Kuro-san**

**Dark naruto**

**abc **

**xoxodeer **

**Hikari 'HongRhii **

**karisaardelia**

**rewrite**

**Gramela**

**Mushi kara-chan**

**A'Raion No Sun**

**NururuFauziaa**

**Hadni**

**Iwahashi Hani**

**angodess **

** 42**

**imahkakoeni**

Chapter ini didedikasikan pada orang-orang yang telah saya sebutkan diatas karena telah memotivasi saya, memberi ide, dan tanggapan serta mengkritisi karya saya. Karya ini juga saya dedikasikan pada _silent readers_ yang telah membaca dan menantikan kelanjutan fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya!

_With Love_,

**Akina Takahashi**


End file.
